You like me
by Solitudely
Summary: ¿Él no era un héroe? ¿No se suponía que él era justicia?...Aquello no era lo mismo que se veía en ese instante sometiendo a Inglaterra en la pared de aquella habitación para tener su cuerpo. Advertencia: trastorno de personalidad y agresión entre países.
1. Quiero saberlo

Aclaro: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenece..., si no a su respectiva creadora. No hago esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por mera entretención.

Sin más espero que les guste...

* * *

My name is America, The United States of America.

"You like me", era lo que pensaba algunas veces ese muchacho cuando veía a la nación de nombre Inglaterra. You like me, you like me, you like me, you like me , right?.

—¿Qué tal hoy en la noche?, para celebrarlo—dijo Arthur con una alegre sonrisa.

—Mmm…¿hoy? —pensó un poco Japón colocándose una mano debajo de la barbilla—Está bien, creo que tengo la noche libre

—Perfecto—dijo con otro entusiasta gesto para despedirse de kiku.

Habían acabado de firmar un tratado bastante beneficioso con el asiático, era un día bueno, nada ni nadie lo podía negar, una de las pocas juntas en las que se realizaba algo relevantemente, al menos para su persona.

Iba saliendo ya de la sala de juntas cuando vio a América con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, ¿habría sido porque le había divertido nuevamente salirse con la de él en la reunión?, quien lo sabia…, pero no tenia tiempo para tontas charlas con el Estadounidense, esos eran días agradables, no había que arruinarlos, y charlas con aquel muchacho definitivamente podrían echar a la basura su buen día.

Casi al salir del edificio recibe una llamada de improvisto.

"Que mala suerte", pensó. Justo cuando iba a ir a casa de Japón, pero esperen…era él, se alegro nuevamente contestándole el teléfono

—Hol..

—Arthur-san—fue el primero en hablar el asiático—No puedes venir hoy a mi casa

—¿No puedo? —pregunto tratando de no parecer desilusionado —¿Qué fue lo qué paso?

El silencio en la línea se hizo incomodo, mientras en eso Alfred continuo su camino hasta afuera del edificio dejando que el británico siguiera conversando con el asiático solo en aquel pasillo.

—Nada en especial…me surgieron algunas cosas, lo-lo lamento Inglaterra-san—respondió al fin el asiático algo nervioso.

—No hay problema—rió un poco al último modestamente—otro día será, ¿bien?

—Está bien—dijo algo cortante kiku desconectando el teléfono.

El asiático se quedo mirando un poco el teléfono, cerro los ojos suspirando un poco y volvió a marcar un numero distinto en un tiempo prolongado y espero a que le contestaran—¿América-san?

La voz del otro lado le contesto enseguida—Lo sé, estuve allí…perfecto Japón

—Pero…—quiso preguntar pero fue en vano.

—No preguntes~, Iggy fue el que no quiso hacer un tratado conmigo, ¡se lo merece! —dijo algo infantil por teléfono pero con un poco de tristeza casi inexistente.

El teléfono se colgó en aquellos momentos, el asiático miraba con algo de decepción el aparato, era muy notorio para él que Estados Unidos lo estaba haciendo mal…pero lo que realmente le preocupaba es que tan mal podría llegar a verlo y a trasformarse la situación…y más cuando se trataba de alguien que siempre creía tener la razón.

En eso el británico le había cambiado totalmente el humor.

Maldición…, últimamente había sido así con todo los países que trataba de mejorar su amistad, y Estados Unidos siempre se reía con esa risa suya cuando…

¿Estados Unidos?, ahora que lo pensaba bien…siempre estaba Alfred allí, ¿Cómo él sabia que la cosas terminarían así?,¿puede ser que por eso se riera?... no será que el era el causante de qué….

Dejo de pensar, le podía caer mal el Americano, es verdad, pero hacer una acusación así no podía, además, que intención tendría aquella nación a quien no le importaba él y viceversa. Podría irse a beber un rato a un bar cercano para gastar la noche, pero ese día no quiso…sin mencionar que estaba seguro que Francis estaría en aquel lugar y no quería tener que lidiar con él tampoco, su casa era la mejor opción, decidió yéndose un poco molesto hasta su residencia.

—¿Tony?...¿Tony? ¡Tony! —grito América ya dentro de su casa buscando a su amigo.

Fue hasta su la habitación donde tenia la consola…tampoco parecía estar allí. Dejo su chaquetón en uno de los sofás para dirigirse hasta su habitación y prender la luz con calma

—¿Solo, he? —susurro con una sonrisa media algo triste. Ya vería que hacer hasta que tuviera que dormir, siempre hallaba en que entretenerse de todas formas…, y cuando no lo encontraba se iba simplemente a acostar hasta el siguiente día.

La vida de un país podía no ser sólo sonrisas como aparentaba mientras nadie se enterara… "mientras a nadie le importara". A veces sólo se ayudaban por compensación mutua, era algo así como "Te doy algo por algo, ¿Qué te parece?", y se llevaba acabo el trato como si fuera una muestra de amistad o sana relación entre países, mas sin embargo eso era lo considerado normal hoy en día.

A la mañana siguiente en aquel mismo mundo.

—Calma calma. Bon amour, hay suficiente de mí para todos—Le respondió Francia al inglés ya que lo estaba jalando devuelta a su silla para que dejara de meterse con los demás países.

Si no era suiza, el cual no se encontraba presente en la reunión, alguien tendría que ocuparse de Francis, por desgracia el británico era uno de los más cercanos al puesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso idiota? —Grito molesto Arthur

—Me ofendes mon chéri, yo aun recuerdo esa vez como si hubiera sido la primera—dijo con un pañuelo cerca de sus ojos que nadie sabia de donde había sacado.

—¿Aquella vez?, ¿Qué demonios estás escupiendo bastardo? —dijo esta vez algo colérico Inglaterra.

—¿No recuerdas anoche?, debajo de esas hermosas estrellas…es algo que atesorare por siempre —dijo con voz melodiosa lleno de estrellitas alrededor.

—¿He? —bufo para comenzar atacar al francés quien se defendía del inglés con fina gracia— ¡En ninguna oportunidad recuerdo haber hecho algo como eso!

Todos los países se le quedaron viendo, no es que la junta allá estado ordenada, pero hasta detuvieron sus propias discusiones por ver la pelea de ambos países… sin contar que las escenas que realizaba Francis eran casi de telenovela, muy originales.

—Ricardo… fuiste el primero—dijo con voz de colegiala esta vez el francés cambiando un poco su melodrama en la confrontación.

—¿Ricardo?, ¡me llamo Arthur pedazo de mie…!—continuo en su pelea esta vez tratando de ahorcar a Francis quien golpeaba también a la nación contraria, la mesa en la que yacían ahora papeles, bolígrafos, propuestas importantes era cruelmente masacrados por los cuerpos de ambas naciones.

Y se supone que el británico era el que evitaría que el Francés se metiera en discusiones o acosara a alguien. Los países seguían mirando, casi parecía una película a decir verdad

—¿Palomitas Alemania? —le ofreció Italia con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Claro, que eficiente Italia, ¿por cierto, de donde las sacaste? —pregunto algo sorprendido volviendo a lo extraño de la situación.

Italia le iba a responder, pero los demás países le interrumpieron pidiendo que compartiera un poco del gran recipiente de palomitas. Los países que faltaban por llegar eran pocos, y llegaron también justo a tiempo para ver aquella pelea, incluso Estados Unidos se hizo presente en la junta.

—¿En que van? —Sonrió tomando asiento en su lugar el americano

—Mmmmm creo que Inglaterra va ganando, pero Francia da pelea—comento Rusia con una sonrisa—Parece divertido ¿quieres intentarlo América? —pregunto con un tono algo siniestro el ruso.

—¡Vete al infierno, Rusia! —respondió con la misma alegría no fijándose mucho en Iván si no en aquella revuelta en la que estaban Francis y Arthur.

No tenia por que mentir…, era divertido, le parecía realmente divertido las discusiones y pelea que tenían Francia e Inglaterra, ya que eso le hacia pensar a veces tontamente que evitaría que Inglaterra pudiera estrecharse mucho con Francis…era lo que pensaba cuando les veía, pero eso sólo era acertado hasta cierto punto.

Inglaterra continuaba con sus agresiones, quien sabia…si podía arrancarle parte de esa molesta cabellera al estúpido del vino podría regocijar de gozo con el llanto y las quejas de este por un buen rato mientras le crecía, simplemente sublime, trato con todas sus fuerzas de defenderse de los golpes del francés para acercarse a este y arrancarle un poco de cabello como muestra de su victoria cuando noto que tenia su mano debajo del terno que usaba él arriba de su pecho.

—Inglaterra…—susurro con una sonrisa picara—Estamos delante de mucha gente… espera hasta la noche. Sin mencionar que no creo que estemos en posición correcta—agrego recostado en la mesa con el inglés sobre él a vista de todos.

—¡Haaaa! —grito el británico, a la mierda se habían ido todos los modales que podía conservar incluso en una pelea. Eso iba a prolongarse pero

—¡Que vergüenza me dan!, se supone que estamos en una junta caballeros, deberían comportarse—dijo con una sonrisa animada algo prepotente Alfred.

Inglaterra y Francia suspendieron sus golpes observando un poco a Estados unidos

—Que sobresaliente e inesperado de usted America-san—comento kiku algo sorprendido por que la nación estaba metiéndose en una disputa…pero no para hacerla más grande, si no para que vieran su error.

Bastante maduro debía aceptar el japonés.

—¿He?, así que te crees bastante maduro, ¿no? —Respondió con una sonrisa prepotente el inglés ocupando el mismo pensamiento de Japón pero negativamente.

—¿Creo que no te escucho Inglaterra?

El americano se dio media vuelta ocultando una cara totalmente neutra…desolada, completamente monótona, quizás por eso se había volteado, pero continúo tomando unos cuantos papeles que había preparado en la noche.

Inglaterra cerró los ojos y pronuncio unos cuantos insultos al suelo mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose un poco para volver a su puesto. Francia por su parte miro al Británico con una sonrisa media soltando una pequeña risa y levantándose también pero demorándose un poco más en arreglarse de las consecuencias de su pequeño intercambio de opiniones en lo que el llamaría "una sana discusión".

La reunión avanzo, todos los países después de escuchar un poco se dieron cuenta de que el tema a tratar si era lo suficientemente importante para dejar un poco sus discusiones y otras actividades de lado por un momento y más por la actitud que estaba tomando la primera potencia mundial por el asunto

—Aun que diga eso…, no creo que esté del todo bien—murmuro un poco preocupado Japón que por más que le daba siempre la razón al estadounidense u otro para no tener que dar la suya la medida que había tomado le pareció drástica.

—Yo puedo estar de acuerdo, aru…, ¿pero que hay de los países que no se beneficiaran , aru?

—¿No del todo bien?,¿los otros países?, es exclusivamente un tratado ganar y ganar mocoso descriteriado —reprocho duramente el inglés tanto a los que estaban de acuerdo como al que la había planteado.

—Yo creo que estoy esta vez con América—dijo algo serio el francés, ya que él definitivamente se vería bastante beneficiado con aquella propuesta sin contar que su economía había visto tiempos mejores

El estadounidense pensó un poco mirando todos los papeles que tenia debajo de él e izo un pequeño silencio con sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa en la que apoyaba parte de su peso para continuar.

—Como he escuchado de mucho de ustedes…¿no soy yo la representación misma del capitalismo? — expreso sin mucha felicidad del titulo pero tampoco como algo insultante—Seria extraño si yo, los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica no tomara esta decisión, además Inglaterra—Hizo una pequeña pausa con una sonrisa como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Tsk!… Yo seré uno de los más beneficiados, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? —ladeo la cabeza con cierto enojo

Italia parecía un poco triste y jugo un rato con su comida pero sin llevársela a la boca cosa extraña en él que no desperdiciaría ni dejaría que se enfriara tan preciado manjar.

—¿Qué sucede Italia? —pregunto Alemania al notar el cambio de animo de Feliciano.

El muchacho miro a su compañero y luego al resto de los países y suspiro con desgano.

—Prefiero cuando hablan de cómo resolver los problemas del mundo. Aun que no hagamos todo perfecto al menos lo intentamos—se explico un poco triste Feliciano—En cambio cuando hablan de propuestas o tratados en empresas...o hasta sobreexplotación las charlas dejan de ser divertidas…Ve~

—Italia….—murmuro el alemán como única contestación.

Después de un rato la charla volvió a ser lo que era normalmente…un caos. Y ahora el tema a tratar era la deforestación masiva de algunas áreas en diferentes países.

—La verdad es que tú eres un idiota que no entiende las ideas de un gran genio como yo—Respondió en una discusión más que común con el británico.

—No sé ni para que me esfuerzo con alguien como tú ¡que ni siquiera…..!

¿Me pregunto si lo habrás notado Inglaterra?, pensaba dentro suyo el norteamericano mientras el muchacho seguía gritándole uno que otro disparate. Si te habrás dado cuenta…que últimamente esta es la única manera en que puedo tener tu atención.

—¿He?, ¡ahahahahah!, te has quedado callado, eso demuestra que estoy en lo cierto—reía el inglés al ver lo que parecía una victoria.

El americano se había dejado ir un poco en sus pensamientos, pero volvió al mundo real con la risa tan característica de aquel que tenía el nombre de Inglaterra

—No es eso~ —dijo infantilmente con un puchero—Sólo que si estás diciendo puras tonterías prefiero dejarte hablando solo

Para el mayor eso ya era todo, se dirigió hasta donde estaba el estadounidense a encararlo más de cerca pero este antes que comenzara a decir nada le entrego un papel, el británico lo tomo sin mucha gana y aun con el seño fruncido leyó en silencio el contenido de aquella nota, su expresión se fue transformando a medida que leía hasta una algo inquieta.

—Si no te presentas lo tomare a mal Iggy~

—Como si tú decidieras eso…—murmuro retirándose a su lugar, la nota le había quitado las ganas de pelear con aquél muchacho.

La junta finalizo, esa noche era noche de fiestas, ya que como pocas veces el plan para reforestar terreno que había sido arrasado de manera indiscriminada se había puesto en marcha, y a pesar de que el plan fue del norteamericano no era tan idiota y pararía que pudiera dar los resultados esperados.

Japón pondría el entretenimiento, Francia e Italia ayudarían con la comida junto con algunas buenas recetas de China, Alemania seria el que verificara el orden y la "legalidad" de la fiesta…ya que perfectamente un país si se soltaba demasiado podía hacer de una normal y pacifica celebración un desastroso alboroto. Rusia llevaba parte del centro de atención también, pero pues claro él no lo haría, si no que pondría a algunos de sus "amigos" países a entretener un poco a los demás. Todo parecía ir bien y muchas naciones decidieron ir, incluso algunas de Latinoamérica como Perú, Venezuela, México, Chile, Argentina, Bolivia entre otros que aun que no habían participado mucho en la reunión habían estado de acuerdo con la iniciativa y estaban dispuestos a aportar con ella.

Sólo habían dos excepciones que eran extrañas su ausencia a aquella celebración, y estas eran Reino Unido y Estados Unidos.

En aquella noche, el americano aun espetaba a que su invitado llegara, miraba sus papeles, la gran vista que poseía al mirar hacia fuera junto con su bandera a un costado izquierdo de su asiento. Se perdió un poco en sus recuerdos mientras miraba aquella bandera que le representaba.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—¡Hahahaha!, eso les pasa por meterse conmigo. Se lo merecían…soy tan feliz, ¡tan feliz!—celebraba Inglaterra a viva voz mientras jugaba un poco con sus pies.

El muchacho dejo de reírse al notar como un pequeño de ojos azules grandes y algo curioso lo observaba van a un lado suyo con inocente mirada.

—¿Qué pasa América?, y esa... ¿esa cara? —le pregunto algo preocupado llevando sutilmente su mano a la cabeza del pequeño.

—¿Feliz?...¿felicidad? —dijo inocentemente frunciendo un poco su carita con tristeza.

Arthur ladeo su cabeza un poco al no entender a aquel pequeño e intento de nuevo tratar de ver que le sucedía a su pequeña colonia —Sí…¿que hay con esa palabra Alfred?

—¿Qué es?...me podrías explicar qué es Inglaterra —pregunto inocente

El mayor miro un poco pensativo hacia al cielo pensando, pero vio que aquel muchacho de grandes y brillantes ojos azules comenzaba a entristecer así que decidió proseguir según lo que él pensaba en aquellos momentos.

—La felicidad….para nosotros—hizo un gesto colocándose una mano en el pecho parándose delante de aquel niño—Es la felicidad y bienestar de todo nuestro pueblo. Está aquí. Dentro de nosotros

—¿Todo nuestro pueblo? —abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Arthur rió un poco al ver que su pequeña colonia le ponía tal atención—Somos un país después de todo, las personas son las que nos conforman una identidad…la felicidad de la gente, el bienestar de tu pueblo…la prosperidad de este

—¿Es felicidad? —completó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa

—Supongo que sí…

—Pero Inglaterra…, yo…—agacho un poco la cabeza para comenzar a susurrar—creo sentirme feliz cuando me vienes a visitar, ¿eso qué es?

Inglaterra era el sorprendido ahora, guardo silencio y luego esbozo una hermosa sonrisa para el pequeño—No lo sé América…pero yo igual me alegro mucho de poder verte. Creo que la razón es que todos somos humanos, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Heeee? —dijo con un leve puchero…justo cuando había comenzado a entender más o menos que era la felicidad Arthur le confundía

—Es que veras, aunque nosotros naturalmente sólo debemos preocuparnos por nosotros mismos, somos humanos, y no estamos exclusivamente conformados por una sola conciencia…somos conciencia en masa, no todos pensamos igual y hay parte de uno, a quien le importa los demás, ¿me entiendes?. Sin mencionar que amamos el mundo en el que coexistimos

—¿Así que parte de mí te ama Inglaterra? —pregunto comprendiendo un poco.

Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario del pequeño y rascarse la cabeza mientras se reía—Bueno, eso supongo…yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien heehehe…

El niño se quedo un tiempo mirando al mayor mientras se acomodaba un poco más cerca de él a lo que este le acaricio sutilmente la cabeza recibiendo una dulce sonrisa del pequeño.

Así que, la felicidad de mi gente es mi felicidad, pero Inglaterra también es mi felicidad…¿estar con Inglaterra es ser feliz?

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Alfred parecía seguir divagando cuando llego a la conclusión que tomo de pequeño pero justo en ese momento había entrado Inglaterra un poco rudo por aquellas sólidas puertas de hermoso barnizado que conducían hasta aquella habitación.

Venia con 6 guardias en total, 2 a su derecha, 2 a su izquierda y los dos últimos se alternaban un poco el frente y la parte posterior para cubrir a la nación

América observo a los tipos que venían con él y sólo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza con lo que entraron sus propios guardias.

—¿A solas? —pregunto casi por formalidad, ya que no era una petición, era una exigencia que realizaba mientras sus guardias ya encaraban a los de Reino Unido

—Como quieras—soltó desganado dándole una señal a sus guardias para que se retiraran hasta la puerta con los del estadounidense.

Tomo asiento en el sillón al frente del de Alfred, apoyo una mano en la codera del asiento para dejar caer su cabeza de mala gana en esta mientras con la otra mano sacaba una nota arrugada de su bolsillo.

—Allí está…, ¿contento?

El americano tomo el documento y lo leyó rápidamente—No del todo... —susurro dejando de lado el papel ladeando un poco su cabeza y frunciendo ligeramente su ceño en una mueca de confusión.

Un seco sonido detrás del cuarto en que estaban ambos muchachos hizo que el inglés volteara la vista. Sólo alcanzo a ver el brazo inerte de lo que eran sus escoltas y protectores, volteo la cabeza disimulando serenidad, pero sabia que no la tenia. Trataba de aparentar que nada pasaba, pero era obvio que algo sucedía.

—Bien Inglaterra…—dijo levantándose de su silla acercándose al mayor, este se levanto antes de que el Americano se acercara más

Una pequeña lágrima casi imperceptible que a simple vista quizás sólo era causada por un bostezo o por alguna intromisión en el ojo caía por la mejilla derecha de Alfred mientras parecía aproximarse. El Británico rozaba la muralla y su rostro denotaba sorpresa y desentendimiento a través de las eran expresiones en sus grandes y verdosos ojos jade, estaba arrinconado.

—Serás mió Inglaterra. —menciono con voz monótona sujetando ambas manos de Arthur sometiéndolo a la pared con brusquedad rozando el cuerpo del Inglés con el suyo propio

La nación trataba de zafarse del agarre de América, pero este tenia mucha fuerza, demasiada…era un batalla inútil y perdida. La situación desconocida por la que estaba pasando le hizo emitir un leve sonido mientras su respiración se agitaba, era miedo, lo sabia.

"You like me"..., fue lo que pudo alcanzar a escuchar susurrar al paso que la mano de su ex-colonia comenzaba a desnudarlo, un leve quejido salio de su garganta al asimilar la realidad que vivía.

¿Qué es un héroe?, ¿Qué es justicia?, ¿Qué es felicidad?, ¿Qué es amor?, ¿Qué es...equivocarse?..., se preguntaba en aquellos momentos el estadounidense esas palabras que se suponía que él sabia con exactitud sus respuestas, pero en aquel instante no. Las respuestas no las podía contestar en ese momento. No podía.

* * *

Bien...aclarare algo.

No puedo asegurar un buen final D:, no digo que no lo habrá, sólo que no lo aseguro. Discúlpenme...pero en este fic no sólo puse lo carismático de los personajes, si no algunas facetas de algunos países "no tan buenas" que se verán aquí y mas adelante. Y por último en próximos capítulos verán que sucederá por supuesto...que es lo que piensa Alfred realmente, que decía la carta entre otros...bueno nada más que decir, adiós y se cuidan ;_; .(Posdata: ._., ahora me pueden dejar reviews anónimos, es que de despistada no la había cambiado a disponible)


	2. Aislamiento

Primero que nada saludo, ¿cómo han estado todas y todos?. Espero que bien..., Bueno aquí actualice ya que he tenido algo de tiempo, por si quieren saberlo pronto actualizare Doujinshi R-18 también, pero actualice antes este ya que en el otro tengo que "aprender" un poco sobre las futuras parejas que quiero poner a petición de las que la leen =D.

Una cosa que digo ahora, lamento si el lemon está incompleto, será totalmente abarcado en capítulos próximos donde Inglaterra recordara un poco su estancia bajo el poder Estadounidense. Y en los reviews recibí que se perdieron en la historia, lamento si es así pero este fic no es "lineal", es decir no lleva los hechos de: pasado, presente , futuro y actualidad, si no que se entremezclan y si lo leen bien podrán ir entendiéndolo…sin más que decir espero que les guste... ;_;

* * *

Era una casa elegante, amplia y estructurada. Su fino diseño entre antiguo pero fresco y renovado se daban a dar a conocer en toda la casa, era un gusto único, exquisito se podría decir. Era la casa de Inglaterra. Única. Él era único.

Estaba lloviendo aquel día. Pero alguien yacía afuera de aquel temporal preparado para tocar la puerta.

—Pase—susurro el inglés antes de que aquella persona tocara.

El sujeto que estaba aun en el marco de la puerta dio un leve hincapié para entrar susurrando un leve "permiso".

El muchacho yacía cubierto de agua, Inglaterra sonrió y lo invito a tomar asiento en uno de los amplios sillones que rodeaban su fino hogar.

—Tiempo sin verte, China…—dijo con tono solemne el muchacho.

—Lo mismo digo—expresó sin más desprendiéndose de algunas prendas que estaban completamente empapadas.

En ese momento entro un pequeño chico intrépido a la habitación donde aquellos países conversaban tranquilamente al oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—¿Visitas?, ¿visitas Inglaterra? —pregunto con alegría mientras miraba la habitación encontrándose con los ojos color miel del asiático para luego voltearlos a los de Arthur

El chico miro al británico encontrándose con una mirada un tanto seria, ¿había metido la pata otra vez?, no era posible. Su sonrisa dejo de brillar en su rostro y parecía que estaba apunto de disculpar la interrupción cuando vio la fina sonrisa del mayor en su boca.

—Yes Alfred, visits —continuo con una nostálgica sonrisa—ahora toma asiento y puedes escuchar, pero respetando como es debido, ¿bien?

—¡Sí! —respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban tomando asiento cerca del sillón del inglés.

Aquel joven que habitaba en la casa del británico de aproximadamente 8 a 9 años en apariencia poseía unos hermosos y grandes ojos un tanto extravagantes , ya que uno poseía un bello color azulado cielo, el de su derecha, mientras que el de la izquierda era del mismo tono jade del de Arthur.

Su pelo no era muy largo, color café claro con reflejos rubios y su ropa era sencilla pero bien tratada. Tenía un muy curioso cachito que venia en la partidura de su chasquilla. Casi pareciera que se lo mantuviera con gel.

—¿Hoy día es verdad? —susurro con compasión incluso consigo mismo el oriental.

—Sí, hoy es el día, pareciera que cado año que pasa lo olvido más…

—¿Lo estás olvidando? —pregunto China entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—¿A quien? —respondió con una pregunta el británico.

China soltó una pequeña risa con una sonrisa media, demasiado corta y seca para hacer como si realmente estuviera alegre de algo o el tema causara risa.

El asiático extendió un libro que recibió el rubio sin mucho entusiasmo abriéndolo.

En aquel libro salían imágenes de un chico de aproximadamente unos 19 años, salía mayormente sonriendo con mucho animo.

El muchacho que estaba cerca de Inglaterra se acerco con curiosidad al ver las imágenes ante las cuales Arthur no parecía pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Inglaterra?,!¿quien es él? —Dijo con típica curiosidad de niño—Se parece bastante a mí…—seguía contemplando el niño con curiosidad.

Lo que aquel niño no podía saber, es que aquel que estaba en ese libro no solo se parecía a él, si no que eran totalmente idénticos. Lo único que variaba eran las edades de ambos y que ese hombre tenía parejas de ojos azulados como el cielo, en cambio el muchacho llamado Alfred sólo su ojo derecho poseía ese tono.

—Dios…—susurro devolviéndole una melancólica risa a aquel pequeño—Tanto que te enseño para que no sepas de él

El chico agacho su cabeza con tristeza desviando su mirada con algo de pena—I am so sorry …—susurro despacio

—No hace falta. Yo debería poner más empeño pasando esto en tu escuela.

El asiático mientras veía hablar a Inglaterra junto aquel chico de aquella manera lo hizo sentir mal. Se llevo una mano hacia su boca mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco. "Que triste", pensó.

—Su nombre es…,no, me equivocó. Su nombre era Estados Unidos de América. También se renombrara como tú, "Alfred" —dijo en una voz algo apagada pero aun con una sonrisa para que aquel pequeño no se preocupara.

El chico no pudo evitar que una cara de sorpresa surcara su rostro observando con más interés el libro a quien pudo quitárselo de las manos al inglés, a este no parecía importarle.

—Inglaterra, él antes se ubicaba, ¿en el mismo lugar que yo? —dijo completamente sobrellevado por la curiosidad mientras observaba los territorios que abarcaba antiguamente la nación.

—Así es…—volvió a sonreír.

El chico parecía ir cambiando su rostro, su cara trapicheo de curiosidad a una extraña tristeza—¿Hoy fue el día en que desapareció? —dijo algo preocupado, había llegado al final de aquel libro. Solo se había detenido a leer unos cuantos títulos y las imágenes

—Así es mi pequeño, allí acabo su historia—le respondió en un frágil tono de voz. Tomo el libro e indico con el dedo sobre la punta de este el titulo. "Historias de Los Estados Unidos"

El muchacho se toco la mejilla derecha, no entendía el porque, pero estaba llorando, lagrimas caían pero solo por su azulado ojo derecho.

—¿Pero que sucede…?—pregunto extrañado a Arthur—Estoy llorando Inglaterra. ¿Por qué estoy llorando Inglaterra?

El mayor no contestaba, había hundido al pequeño en su pecho con fuerza.

—¿Por qué…?—dijo sin parar de llorar el pequeño mientas su otro ojo, aquel de color jade comenzaba a botar cristalinas lagrimas también.

—No lo sé mi pequeño. No lo se—le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad —Deje de llorar este mismo día, quizás tú lloras por mí ¿no lo crees? —dijo con la voz entrecortado por la pena pero con aquel sutil toque de dulzura.

El niño continuo llorando sin razón alguna por unos momentos, le dolía el pecho, no entendía por que. Y ni siquiera el mayor podía hacer algo por él en esos momentos, no podía.

Después de ocurrido este evento la conversación de China con el inglés continúo, se despidieron ambos cortésmente. Arthur no pudo evitar soltar un "cuídate" al asiático. Tal parecía que se iba encogiendo cada vez más y enfermedades azotaban su poblado país.

"De seguro ira a verlo a él", pensó el británico. Y acertadamente China se dirigía hacia el norte de su país, donde antiguamente existía una nación llamada "Rusia".

Bueno, ya no era tiempo de pensar en aquellas cosas, tenía mucho que hacer. Después de todo, él era ahora el que estaba a cargo del mundo, era la primera potencia mundial y propietario de gran parte de Europa.

Su país era grande ahora, pero muchos países dejaron de existir en los lugares que ahora le pertenecían, antiguos países que algunas vez coexistieron junto a él.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquel tiempo?, no lo podía recordar con precisión. O simplemente no quería.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—Inglaterra…,¿ no has pensado en usar ropa más ligera?—comento como si no estuviera haciendo nada fuera de lo común mientras despojaba a Arthur de su chaquetón

El mayor se retorcía, sintió como uno a uno desabrochaban los botones de su camisa, ¿realmente América pensaba tomarlo a la fuerza?. No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

—Su-Su-eltame maldito bastardo—forcejeaba, mas era inútil. El mayor le duplicaba en fuerza.

El americano le arrinconaba aun más y pegaba su cuerpo al del británico rozando sus entrepiernas en un suave pero placentero contacto.

El mayor no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su pecho y su respiración se agitara inevitablemente.

—¿Te gusta que te toquen?, ¿no es así Inglaterra? —pregunto con una leve sonrisa el americano subiendo un poco su mano libre acariciando el pecho del menor por debajo de la camisa.

Arthur se estremecía por cada roce de la mano del menor, las caricias eran suaves e iban abarcando cada vez más su cuerpo. Aquella mano de lo que antes era su colonia se detuvo cuando llego a los pezones del muchacho.

Los comenzó a tocar con la punta de la yema de sus dedos en manera circular. El muchacho británico se estremecía y soltaba pequeños sonidos de queja y arqueaba su espalda por la humillante pero excitante situación.

—De-detente…Al-fred…—le rogaba de forma entrecortada al norteamericano con un leve rubor. Pero su ex- colonia hacia caso omiso de sus suplicas y apretaba más las manos de el muchacho evitando movimiento alguno.

El menor fue recostando un poco al mayor mientras seguía acariciando el cuerpo semi-desnudo del muchacho. Bajo llegando hasta el pantalón del muchacho y acaricio sobre un pequeño bulto que se había formado entre las piernas del agitado inglés.

—Hah..no mng..lo to-ques—seguía quejándose el mayor entre leves jadeos debido al doloroso pero estimulante masajeo que recibía su erección por la mano de el Americano tan sólo arriba de aquel pantalón que usaba causándole leves espasmos…Maldito emancipado, sabia donde tocarlo, pensó mordiéndose la comisura de sus labios para acallar parte de sus gemidos.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el tope cuando sintió como la mano de Alfred dejaba de tocarlo y tomaba su corbata mientras lo ponía esta vez boca abajo contra la pared en un nada gentil movimiento. Le amarro ambas manos a la espalda con aquella corbata tan fuerte que le dolía el roce de la tela en sus muñecas.

Después de aquello sólo sintió como sus pantalones comenzaban a caer y su cabeza era sujetada por una de las manos del muchacho para evitar más movimiento. Inglaterra seguía sin poder creerlo hasta que comenzaron a masturbarlo y a colar los dedos del estadounidense en su entrada.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

El día siguiente llego como si nada, todo el mundo seguía "aparentemente" su vida normal. Nadia aun sabia que Inglaterra continuaba en la casa del estadounidense. Nadie aun sabía en que pensaba o en que problema estaba Alfred. Nadie tenía muchas noticias de alguien que no fuera de ellos mismos.

[En esos momentos los Estados unidos de Norteamérica tomaron posesión del mando político de Reino Unido con una agresiva medida. Este hecho ocurrió internamente lo que ocasiono que tanto los propios habitantes de Reino Unido como el resto de las naciones no se diera por enteradas y la difunción de esta no se diera por ningún medio, solo personal influyente que eran los que USA había tomado control lo sabían junto a mandatarios importantes. La gran bretaña opuso resistencia, pero finalmente fue dominada por la influencia de las naciones unidas]

En otras partes del mundo:

No todos los países estaban totalmente conciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero una parte de ellos lo sabia, parecía que todo lo que se desatara en esos momentos no dependería 100% de ellos, si no de sus superiores.

—Doitsu~ —dijo alegre Italia viendo como el alemán bastante concentrado en unos papeles.

El rubio solo le dirigió una mirada a Feliciano y siguió concentrado en sus papeles con algo de preocupación en su mirada masajeándose el entrecejo.

—Ve~ —susurro triste el muchacho al ver el poco interés de la nación hacia él. Pero tubo una brillante idea para entretenerse, o al menos para él era brillante

El alemán continuo ordenando aquellos papeles, lo que se estaba desatando era realmente preocupante. Pensar que la última junta entre países se había dado lugar hace 6 meses atrás. ¿Cómo pudieron cambiar las cosas tan drásticamente en ese periodo?.

El pensamiento de Ludwig se vio interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor.

"Italia", pensó enseguida. No había país en el mundo que pudiera llegar a decibeles tan altos gritando que aquel italiano de nombre Feliciano.

Como siempre fue a su encuentro, más valía que fuera algo importante…, ¿aunque qué cosa era importante tratándose de ese Italiano?, quizás se le había caído una pasta con salsa borgoñesa o se dio cuenta que en su refrigerador no tenia tomates. "Luego iré por unos cuantos", se dijo a sí mismo recordando el hecho de que tenia que ir de compras.

—¿Italia?, ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto con aquel tono de cansancio pero tratando de ser paciente.

—La...la pelo-ta ¡Alemania la pelota! —dijo algo asustado.

El Alemán miro hacia donde el chico apuntaba tembloroso, lo único que había allí era una indefensa pelota de football que no podría hacerle daño ni siquiera a una mosca, y si es que hipotéticamente, muy hipotéticamente pudiera hacerle daño a la indefensa mosca no seria por la "voluntad de la pelota" ya que las pelotas de hoy en día no se mueven por sí mismas, o al menos eso es lo creía hasta que alguien (que no fuera Italia) le afirmara lo contrario

—¿Qué sucede con la pelota Italia? —pregunto tratando de hallarle lógica al asunto.

—¡Me…me ataco! —le respondió aun asustado y con una sutil mueca de dolor.

—¡Italia!, ¡es una pelota!. Las pelotas no atacan a la gente. —respondió autoritaria la nación.

—¡Pero créeme!, ¡si digo que me ataco es así! —trato de defenderse Feliciano.

El más alto boto un leve suspiro para cruzarse de brazos y masajeándose la frente tratando de calmarse.

—¿No es como aquella vez que dijiste que la comida de Inglaterra te atacaba? —inquirió el rubio.

—No. !Es totalmente diferente esta vez!. Pero lo de que los platos de Inglaterra que me atacaron es cierto…!Si Alemania hubiera comido eso sabría en que peligro estuvo mi vida al digerirlo! —contesto parándose dando un leve tropezón mientras su cara se afligía un poco.

El alemán termino por ceder ante el italiano, discutir con el sobre la pelota no tenia caso. Se acerco para tocar el valón pero pareciera que Feliciano trataba de impedir que lo hiciera, pero Alemania ya había palpado con su mano el esférico balón.

Ludwig se había quedado quieto al tocar aquella pelota.

¡No puede ser, esto es!, pensó dentro suyo con preocupación volteando hacia el peli-castaño.

—¿Te encuentras bien Italia? —pregunto preocupado acercándose a la nación.

—Estoy bien Alemania, no dolió mucho…—susurro con una sonrisa—¿Estarás conmigo como la última vez Alemania, verdad que sí?... —susurro con algo de dolor.

—Claro que sí — Atino a responder con dulzura.

[En territorio Italiano en plena estadio de football estallaron 3 bombas en diferentes lugares del campo en pleno tiempo de juego. Hubo muertos, pero la cifra no fue numerosa pero si preocupante. En aquellos momentos las relaciones entre Italia y Alemania eran beneficiosas e Italia informo de este hecho a las autoridades de la nación amiga, mas sin embargo estos no fueron realmente crédulos hasta llegar al suceso del hecho. Fue un atentado interno, era el veredicto.]

Mientras en los Estados Unidos.

Alfred recibía incontables llamadas, contestaba sólo algunas de estas. No quería tener que escuchar un país más quejándose. Además de que lo que contaban no era algo que escapara de su conocimiento. Lo supo desde que Rusia cortó toda comunicación con los Estados Unidos juntó con otros países que siguieron el ejemplo de este.

El era el héroe, o al menos eso se suponía.

Reino Unido aun seguía bajo su poder, ya parecía haberse acostumbrado a la situación a la que era sometido por el americano.

Había hecho que aquella nación cortara toda comunicación confidencial o de relevancia política con otros países que no fuera con su persona, a no ser que esta fuera también entendida por el estadounidense.

Arthur le pertenecía, era suyo. No dejaría que nadie más lo tocara, que nadie más lo besara, que nadie más lo hiciera suyo como él. Después de todo estaba convencido de que aquella nación no solo debería llegar a quererlo, si no tenia que amarlo.

"Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito."…pensó triste Alfred

Es verdad que en esos momentos las acciones de la nación norteamericana estaban siendo llevadas relevantemente por sus superiores, pero tampoco hacia algo muy significativo por cambiar este hecho.

Se levanto de aquel gran cuarto donde solía trabajar para retirarse mientras el teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente, no contestaría.

Unas cuantas salas más adelante debería estar a quien estaba buscando, la sertecidad de ello era tal que ni siquiera dudaba de que así seria.

Entro en la habitación. Era un cuarto grande, con una sola cama, una ventana mediana con unas largas cortinas rojizas que le daban una tonalidad oscura a la habitación. Enzima de una cama amplia totalmente desordenada yacía un chico a medios vestir, la camisa blanca que llevaba sólo tenia unos cuantos botones abrochados, y para abajo solo unos bóxer de color azul oscuro.

Yacía ido en la cama, con una mirada algo perdida, pero al sentir las leves pisadas del norteamericano en el cuarto se puso instintivamente a la defensiva tapándose un poco con las sabanas.

—Inglaterra~ —susurro con animo mientras se acercaba más al muchacho —¿Cómo has estado?

El británico solo frunció el seño mientras sentía como el estadounidense tomaba asiento en la cama con aquella sonrisa. Que pregunta más hipócrita y cínica es esa, pensó con rabia. Llevaba 6 malditos meses en aquella situación.

Alfred dejo de sonreír y desvió solo unos cuantos segundos su mirada con algo de pena.

—¿Quieres salir? —intento de nuevo el mayor sin mucha autoridad, se podría decir que hasta baja y tímidamente.

—¿Salir?, ¿me has tenido aquí como puta personal y ahora dices que quieres salir? — respondió cargando cada pregunta con un tono amargo e incluso sentido.

—Pues sí. —Respondió completamente inmutable — Si no aceptas podría irte peor Inglaterra, y lo sabes. No estas en una circunstancia en que puedes decirme algo como eso…—cambio radicalmente su típica personalidad a una seria y hasta obsesiva como el británico podía apreciar y descubrir mediante cada día de su vida en aquella nación

Alfred se acerco mientras tocaba con sutileza el pecho de el rubio quien se estremeció solo ante aquel leve contacto, su cuerpo se había vuelto sumamente sensible ante el americano.

—Tendremos una junta después—continuo el estadounidense mientras abrochaba la camisa del británico y depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla derecha de este —Iremos juntos, ¿bien?

El británico apretó sus manos contra las sabanas con algo de molestia, ¿Por qué demonios Alfred era así?, no lo entendía, no sabia que era lo que pensaba, si solo lo estaba utilizando. Por qué su personalidad variaba de una tierna a una despectiva e incluso agresiva.

—Tú no eres más que un…—soltó el rubio no pudiendo completar ya que el americano lo había interrumpido.

—¿Una nación que se dice héroe?, pero que realmente no puede salvar a nadie…—sonrió forzadamente con una cara un tanto afligida entrecerrando sus ojos— Un ser egoísta a quien sólo parece importarle él mismo. ¿Es eso lo que querías decirme Inglaterra? —sonrió levemente

El británico abrió los ojos y guardo silencio durante unos momentos.

—No es algo que no supiera. Realmente nunca fui nada para el resto del mundo, muchas naciones me guardan rencor pero simplemente no hacen nada ya que no creen poder contra mí. Sólo importo por que impongo respeto, si no fuera por ello solo seria un país más el cual estoy seguro que odiarían—finalizo levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿Crees que no sabia eso Inglaterra? — comento como última palabra retirándose del cuarto.

El mayor se quedo un tiempo observando la cama, ¿una salida, he?, pensó con desgano. Se saco enzima de la cama toda la ropa y se paro de ella cuando yacía completamente desnudo. Marcas rojizas causadas por el americano a la hora de tener sexo estaban en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, pero eso poco le importa.

Se dirigió al baño que estaba ubicado al fondo de aquella habitación que ya parecía conocer de memoria. Estaba seguro que la conocía tan bien que las manchas del piso si no estuvieran allí notaria su ausencia.

Su baño no fue muy largo pero si relajador, solo seco un poco su cabeza mas no su cuerpo saliendo de esta completamente empapado.

Busco en el armario cercano ropa.

"Estúpida ropa estadounidense", pensó con resignación ya que no solo Alfred era unas cuantas tallas más grande que él, si no que aquella ropa solía usarse ancha y los logotipos eran totalmente idiotas , que mal uso de su amado inglés.

Buscando un poco encontró una que podría usar, más la dejo enseguida, en el logotipo decía "I am so sexy", no la usaría por dignidad, y aun se asombraba que le quedara un poco de ella después de toda la mierda que había y estaba viviendo.

Abrió los cajones de abajo y encontró algo que podría usar, era un traje elegante estilo terno de un color negro, una camisa blanca y un pantalón de conjunto. La corbata podía tomar una de las miles que tenia el americano, sus calcetines no fueron problema tampoco y uso los mismos zapatos que uso la primera vez, era una de las pocas prendas de su ropa que había quedado utilizable. Termino de vestirse en unos cuantos minutos y se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama.

El americano vino poco después a buscarlo a la habitación para ir a la junta, seria la primera que tenia en meses. Alfred insistía en hablarle, casi pareciera que aquel muchacho no notara todo lo que hiciera ya que hablaba con una simplicidad como la que solía tener todos los días, para Inglaterra era solo una hipocresía y se dedicaba a ignorarlo sin decir palabra alguna.

"Tener la conciencia limpia es síntoma de mala memoria.", pensó con sarcasmo dentro suyo el británico

—Bien, daremos comienzo a la junta mundial…—comenzó Estados Unidos ya en la reunión. Muchos países estaban presentes. Era la primera desde hace 6 meses, y no era precisamente para remediar un problema, si no para empezar formalmente uno.

El único que parecía estar desencajado en todo aquello era Reino Unido, no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, había estado ese tiempo en una aislamiento político tal, que no sabia absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban.

Todos los países parecían estar totalmente serios, y las ubicaciones en la mesa eran totalmente diferentes como si estuvieran divididos en sectores grupos o extrañas alianzas, él por supuesto estaba a la derecha del estadounidense.

—¿Inglaterra?, hace mucho que no nos vemos—sonrió Francia algo preocupado —¿Cómo se supone que has estado?

El británico no respondió a la pregunta mirando con algo de rencor al estadounidense

—Ha estado excelentemente Francis~ —respondió con una sonrisa animada contestando por el rubio.

—¿Excelente? —no aguanto más Arthur parándose de la mesa —Esta es la gota que derramo el baso, no lo soporto más.

—¿De qué estas hablando Iggy? —pregunto con una sonrisa natural y espontánea, casi como si realmente ignorara lo que el muchacho le decía.

—Tú sabes de que mierda estoy hablando—respondió con rabia el muchacho de ojos verdes

—No, no lo sé. ¿De que estamos hablando?, ¿de agua o de aceite?...o quizás de jugo…—le respondió haciendo referencia al dicho que había utilizado el británico, "esta es la gota que derramo el baso"

El británico solo se mordió los labios y cerro sus puños—Maldi…

—Debe ser aceite…—se acerco al muchacho en medio de aquella junta acercándolo un poco hacia él —No es como si lo odiaras, ¿verdad?

Inglaterra retrocedió y se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras, "no es como si lo odiaras, ¿verdad? ", eso era lo que siempre le decía el estadounidense cuando estaba a punto de…

Trato de no acordarse de aquello, menos en aquel lugar. Tomo asiento y guardo silencio reprimiendo un poco la rabia.

—Bueno, continuando. —Prosiguió el americano — Sabían que una siguiente guerra mundial, ¿podría ocasionar el fin del mundo? —sonrió especialmente a una persona que estaba en la otra cabecera de la mesa.

Rusia se alegró levemente y cerro los ojos —Lo sé…y lo saben —pronuncio sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

"No tengo la menor idea de como se luchará la tercera guerra mundial, pero estoy seguro de que la cuarta se hará con piedras y palos" Albert Einstein, esa en una cita de Albert Einstein como bien dice allí. Se dice que la "guerra fría" podría abarcar esta palabra, pero aquí no.

Lo que dice Alfred al final es una referencia a esta cita.

Y pues...aclarando un poco, se que esta history es algo complicada, pero a medida que avancen los capítulos se Irán revelando cosas, como por ejemplo: que es lo que sucede en los 6 meses entre Inglaterra y Estados unidos... (no es nada muy lindo por así decirlo...). Además de lo que realmente piensa Usa y su obsesión con Reino Unido, sabrán si es sana o no, o si es que realmente se podría decir "que lo quiere".

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente me hacen feliz con sus comentarios y estoy feliz de poder escribir con más tiempo para ustedes.


	3. Sometido

Chan chan, no estoy acostumbrada a narrar este tipo de historias, pero aquí esta. Y aunque no lo crean, no he escrito nada... (mucha, mucha tarea y si Nyu me lee...!sí es eso! xD, créeme) , este capi ya estaba escrito y no me entero D:.

**Advertencia:** Lemon yaoi (si se puede llamar así) , y hemm…creo de creer que es violación, advertidos/as.

Y aclaro, no creo que deba estar en M ya que no hallo que el lemon sea tan fuerte además de que como he dicho en anteriores fic no poseo la edad suficiente y sería irónico, aunque si hallan que sí debería estar en M avísenme por favor.

* * *

—Rusia~, ¡no quiero matarte~!—comento sin tanta seriedad como las que requerían las palabras que dirigía.

A quien se dirigía América volteo un poco su mirada y sus cerrados ojos con aquella sonrisa desaparecieron mirando un poco el techo mientras los países que estaban al lado de él se movían inquietos por la decisión de Iván

—¿Tan así daa~?. No es América-kun el que tiene milicia flanqueada en mi embajada y me impide el paso a tu país de cualquier manera

—Pero Rusia…—dijo tomando asiento en su puesto juntando sus manos y apoyándose en éstas algo más serio—El que no quiera matarte no significa que yo quiera morir, ¿verdad?

El británico miraba la conversación anonadado, ¿matarse?, ¿Estados Unidos y Rusia?. Que era todo eso, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, o que era lo que ya había sucedido. England sabia muy bien que en aquellos últimos años después de la guerra fría la situación entre ambos países no era la mejor del mundo, pero el menor estaba hablando de una tercera guerra mundial, no de una disputa entre tratos o espías rusos en zonas norteamericanas.

Miro a los lados tratando de hallar la respuesta en alguien, el francés fue el único que le devolvió la mirada mientras Alfred e Iván seguían con aquella conversación como si no tratara más de una simple discusión de todos los días.

—¿Qué sucedió Francis? —pregunto entre lo que parecía más un susurro.

—¿Dónde has estado Angleterre? —pregunto sin contestar.

—Francis, responde—insistió el británico

—Angleterre…—murmullo con una cara afligida —¿Dónde has estado?

El inglés pudo entenderlo en ese momento, no es que Francis no le estuviera respondiendo, si no que aquellas palabras, "¿Dónde has estado?", significaban realmente una forma de decir que donde podía haber estado el inglés para no enterarse algo que había afectado a todo el mundo, y que nadie pasaba desapercibido a esto a excepción de él tal parecía.

—Inglaterra-kun…

Las palabras del ruso sacaron de sus pensamientos al británico quien volteo la vista y sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos.

—¿Tú estás de lado de Estados Unidos, verdad?. Bueno, como si te quedara opción. —soltó lo último con una pequeña sonrisa burlesca hacia el inglés.

Éste se enfado ante el comentario. Se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a discutir con "el hombre de las nieves" cuando sintió que América lo apartaba colocando un brazo delante de él deteniéndole.

Ahora el americano era quien estaba molesto.

—No te metas con Inglaterra…—menciono sereno pero sin ganas de jugar el estadounidense.

—¿Y si no qué~?—pregunto sin miedo Iván mientras los países que lo rodeaban apuntaban con pistolas a la nación norteamericana mientras Alfred también apuntaba a Rusia con un arma en su mano dispuesta a disparar ante la más mínima alteración a aquella frágil atmósfera.

—Les mataré a todos aquí mismo—sentencio el estadounidense seriamente.

El ruso se relajo y desvió la mirada, las naciones que parecían estar a su favor bajaron las armas y Alfred al ver la temporal paz en aquella reunión se relajo, como si nada pasara.

Aun en la junta algunas naciones se retiraron o simplemente salieron unos momentos de esta.

—No tenías por que meterte. Aquella discusión no te incumbía. —sentencio afuera de la sala de juntas al norteamericano

—¿Cómo es eso de que no me incumbe? —dijo en tono de berrinche—Escucha bien esto Inglaterra…

Se fue acercando cada vez mas el norteamericano mientras hacia retroceder al británico arrinconándolo en la pared.

—Tú eres mió, sólo mío y de nadie más—le aclaro al inglés con una extraña seriedad en sus palabras causándole un leve sentimiento de angustia en el pecho del mayor —¿Cómo no voy a meterme si se entrometen con algo que me pertenece?

Acaricio sutilmente la mejilla del menor para acercarse a sus labios, el británico ya no sabia si oponer resistencia, cada vez que lo hacia resultaba peor.

Los calidos labios del menor se unieron de forma agresiva a los del inglés, lo iban arrinconando más y sentía como el cuerpo del estadounidense comenzaba a rozarse con el suyo propio. Termino por abrir la boca dejando que entrara la lengua de Alfred profundizando el beso, era deseoso por parte del menor, lo hacia con pasión y tomaba las caderas del más pequeño quien solo se dejaba hacer por unos momentos.

"Si tan solo no tuviera que ser así", se decía mientras entrecerraba sus ojos al ver que el menor comentaba a acarícialo. Pero en ese momento salía Francia desde la junta.

El estadounidense separo el beso con Arthur, más no el contacto que mantenía con este, seguía en la misma posición en la que estaban anteriormente.

El Francés los miro un poco, no hizo acotación alguna sobre lo que veía, solo atino a dirigirse a América.

—Ya es oficial América, no hay nada que hacer…—susurro sentándose para prender un cigarrillo y relajarse en un puesto cercano.

—¿Es así? —atino a decir decaído—Que pena…, y yo que no quería una guerra.

El mayor trato de correr un poco al menor, lo logro después de un par de intentos, Alfred no pareció enfadarse, pero si dio un leve berrinche al tener que separarse, definitivamente aquel chico estaba loco, su actitud no era normal, era peor que alguien bipolar…es como si fueran dos Alfred completamente distintos los que convivían en aquel chico.

—¿Alguno de los dos me puede explicar que sucede?, ¿Por qué es esta mierda de guerra? — se canso tratando de que le explicaran.

—Francia está conmigo, y no se que guerra podrías tener tu Inglaterra—explico naturalmente el estadounidense.

—¿A qué te refieres? —no comprendía el inglés.

El francés solo desvió un poco el rostro para mirar nuevamente al estadounidense. Se levanto y se despidió dando como excusa, "tengo algo que hacer, les dejo a solas para que conversen".

Aquella actitud de Francis de discreto y considerado ante algo que no le incumbía no era común en él, hasta le dio repulsión verlo así. Tal parecía que no había nadie en que pudiera apoyarse, después de todo, era una nación…, todos ellos lo eran, solo tenían que preocuparse por si mismo en aquella situación, aunque inútilmente esperaba una actitud diferente en alguien.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

[**Época de la colonia**]

Alfred quien era colonia en ese entonces de Inglaterra buscaba al mayor, dijo que volvería pronto a casa, él le creía, por eso le estaba buscando. Su casa era tan amplia, a veces se perdía sin intenciones de esto, además, en aquel gran lugar no había absolutamente nadie que no fuera él, por eso siempre se alegraba, siempre sonreía cuando venia aquella persona a la que tanto apreciaba, Inglaterra. Su cuerpo aun era muy pequeño, pero su gente era fuerte y vigorosa, así que no se cansaba mucho aunque llevaba 2 horas buscando a Arthur. Después de todo, había salido en plena comida a buscar algo, le preocupaba que le pudiera pasar ya que estaba en esos momentos en una disputa con la nación llamada Francia.

El menor sonrió al vislumbrar a Inglaterra, aun estaba bastante lejos pero estaba seguro que era él, nadie en aquellos lugares vestía aquellas ropas, pero ya que se encontraba bastante lejano a su ubicación no pudo ver muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, parecía estar en una posición extraña.

Se acerco un poco tratando de ver mejor, cada vez más cerca, fue allí cuando se llevo ambas manos a la boca y entrecerró los ojos con miedo.

El británico yacía arriba de un francés totalmente cubierto de sangre, en su mano empuñaba un cuchillo con el cual parecía haberle abierto parte de las heridas que tenía su cuerpo, aquella persona bajo él apenas respiraba acabándose poco a apoco su vida.

Arthur miraba frió mientras acercaba la daga a la mano derecha del moribundo francés. La fue enterrando de apoco mientras el pobre agónico aun tenía fuerzas para soltar un par de gritos. Desgarraba la mano dejando una hendidura lo suficientemente abierta para poder ver parte del hueso de la muñeca mientras aun podía salir sangre de aquel cuerpo. Era prácticamente un muñeco de trapo que el inglés seguía desgarrando casi por entretención.

—¿Duele? —pregunto con voz nula—Apuesto a que sí, a mí también me dolió lo de la semana pasada malditos franceses…, espero que Francis sienta esto, dile que es de parte de Inglaterra…

Y finalmente dejo al pobre diablo desangrarse, pronto moriría, aunque había opuesto bastante pelea, quizás mandara a sus hombres a quemar su cuerpo.

El americano quería correr, pero no podía hacer ruido, un leve tropezón en un descuido para salir de allí sin ser visto hizo voltear a Arthur encontrándolo.

—¿A-Alfred?

El muchacho no respondió, solo su mirada se retorció aun más amenazando a salir lagrimas. El mayor se acercaba a paso lento estirando su mano para que el chico no se asustara mas de lo que ya estaba, pero no podía pedir demasiado después de lo que aquel niño le vio hacer, no quería que le tuviera miedo…no quería que lo odiara, ¿no lo haría verdad?, lucia preocupado el rostro del británico.

El chico bajo la cabeza y se fue acercando a paso lento abriendo los brazos hacia Inglaterra para abrasarlo con fuerza en sus piernas, era muy pequeño para hacer algo más, sentía miedo, pero era Inglaterra, no podía rechazarlo a él nunca.

—Alfred…—entrecerró sus ojos esbozando una sonrisa para levantar el cuerpo del pequeño y depositarlo en sus brazos mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas—Me alegro tanto…, mucho Alfred…, pensé que me odiarías

El más pequeño seguía aferrado al mayor, él también lloraba. No le dolía tanto lo que hizo el británico, para nada… Lo que le dolía es que Inglaterra parecía sufrir tanto cada día, sufriendo…y sufriendo, y él era sólo un mocoso que no podía hacer nada, nunca pudo y nunca podría, la impotencia lo hacia sentir mal, quería proteger a su amada Inglaterra, ¿pero cómo?, ¿y a que costo?, no fue lo que pensó aquel niño en esos instantes.

[**Época de la colonia tiempo más tarde**]

El niño de azulados ojos se sentó frente aquella gran mesa, busco un papel decente donde pudiera escribir y se lavo las manos ya que hacia poco estuvo trabajando arduamente. Tomó una pluma, la mejor que pudo conseguir y se dispuso a escribir.

"Querido Inglaterra", comenzó…, pero aunque iba encabezando bien pensó durante unos momentos. ¿Y si lo halla informal?, no debería empezar con "Gran Inglaterra" o algo así, el muchacho no sabia que hacer, estaba que se daba cafezazos en la mesa, arrugo el papel y busco otro comenzando de nuevo…

"Estimada Gran bretaña"…, —¡Haaa!, ¡suena horrible! —soltó un grito, nada lo convencía, y ya se supone que era un muchacho medianamente grande, tenía la madures de un jovencito de 17 años, debería poder con ello.

El chico soltó un suspiro acordándose de algo, sonrió con dejadez y hasta con algo de tristeza, ya sabia como empezar su carta, y así lo hizo, lo que saldría saldría, después de todo él sabia que esa carta no…, se detuvo en aquel pensamiento y comenzó a escribir, puso un libro y un diccionario delante de él por que al británico no le gustaba la mala ortografía, y sabía que las iba a tener… pero esperaba que no fueran tantas.

_Arthur Kirkland_

_¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás ahora?. No se si te interese saberlo, pero esta es la carta número 76 que te escribo desde que te fuiste devuelta a tu país en un largo...largo viaje. Muy dentro mió sé que esta carta jamás llegara a tus manos como todas las anteriores, yo no soy tan importante como quisiera para ti, pero dejo esto solamente como la muestra de lo que nunca fue y no será._

_¿Quién lo sabe?, quizá no te has dado cuenta quizá sí, pero creo que es muy fácil de adivinar, que me enamore de mi querido hermano mayor. Así es, de ti…_

_¡Hey! ¿no te rías vale?, porque es sólo la verdad, pero creerme o no es solo decisión tuya, todo lo es. Por cierto, tu comida sabe extraña, no te lo quería decir hasta ahora, el hecho de que siempre me la comía era por que tú la preparabas para mí. Me hacías feliz.  
Bueno, si quieres saber, mi tierra prospero bastante, me he esforzado cada día más para hacerme fuerte, no necesitas apiadarte tanto de mí, veras lo mucho que he cambiado esto últimamente._

_Algo que me gustaría decirte, un día que llegues aquí con aquella sonrisa que siempre muestras a pesar de el dolor que sientas, aquello que me gustaría decirte sería "estoy aquí", me pregunto cuando lo notaras Inglaterra…, cuando notaras que estuve y estoy aquí, me gustaría ser especial para ti y que lo notaras, pero al pasar los años pierdo cada vez más la esperanza de ello, he tomado una drástica decisión, esta carta podría ser una advertencia para britannia, pero como mis cartas no son importantes no estoy traicionando a mi pueblo._

_Bien, no sé que más decirte por que no puedo expresarlo y la realidad de que nunca leerás esto me atormenta y me da alivio a la vez, ya que no sé qué pensarías. Gracias por todo, espero seas feliz con tu vida y espero…aunque me duela espero, que si hallas a una persona importante para ti…,que te haga muy feliz, o si no yo mismo me encargara de darle su merecido, ¿bien?._

_Te ama, Alfred F. Jones._

_PD: Una vez tú me dijiste que serías capaz de perdonarme todo…¿todo, verdad?. Desearía pensar que eso es verdad._

Sonrió nuevamente entrecerrando sus ojos, doblo la carta y la metió dentro de un sobre, arreglo un poco el desorden que había dejado después del problema de cómo empezar, iría hasta el puerto cuando encontró uno de los borradores de una de las anteriores cartas que escribía, esta empezaba así:

¿Cuándo fue el momento en que te deje de importar?, ¿o es que nunca lo hice?

La arrugo echándola al papelero que había en el costado de la mesa, si no se apresuraba el barco que partía a Inglaterra se iría y no volvería en un largo tiempo.

Corrió lo más fuerte que le permitieron ambas piernas, llego agotado con la respiración agitado tomando un descanso, pero había conseguido llegar antes de que la embarcación partiera.

—Para Inglaterra…—susurro casi sin aire al muchacho que desembarcaría.

—¿Alfred?, no me digas que esto es…—dijo el joven que ya conocía al americano

—A Inglaterra…—volvió a susurrar recuperando un poco el aire mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Pero Alfred, ¿Cuántas has enviado ya?, y además sabiendo que…

—¡Tú solo envíala y ya!, además…esta será la última—desvió la mirada con algo de frialdad.

—¿La última?, vamos,…siempre dices lo mismo.

—¿Lo harás o no?

—Claro Alfred, la enviare como s-i-e-m-p-r-e —deletreo lo último, pero no para molestar al muchacho de ojos azules, si no que para que de una vez se diera cuanta

—Gracias…—susurro—Por cierto, aunque no lo creas así es, esta es la última carta que le envían las "trece colonias" a Inglaterra…—menciono finalizando para alzar la mano como última despedida.

El viaje devuelta a su casa le pareció extenuante, abrió la puerta directo para irse a acostar. Fijo su mirada al interior del hogar, tal parecía que sus deseos no se cumplirían del todo, había gente en su casa y ya sabía que tema querían discutir.

—Haff, es algo tarde caballeros. —soltó antes de que los presentes pudieran decir acotación alguna como deseaban.

—Lamentamos si es tarde, pero no es un tema que carece de relevancia…—comento uno de los presentes de forma seria

—¿Ajam?, pero bueno, ¿quieren saber, no? . De lo que pude enterarme es que el cargamento de Inglaterra llegará dentro de poco, el plan no cambia. La ley de las estampillas no se obedecerá, los impuestos son excesivos, no los pagaremos. —Hizo una pausa para tomar asiento—Si Inglaterra sigue viéndonos sólo como un objeto de ganancia…, si no nos reconoce como algo más nosotros…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—Quiero volver a Washington D.C —comento Usa a solas con Arthur ya que Francia se había retirado.

—¡Dammit!, te estoy preguntando algo Alfred—se quejo el británico al ver que el mayor no parecía tomarlo en cuenta.

Este volteo de forma despreocupada observando un poco al Inglés, desvió la mirada comenzando a dar pasos fuera del recinto. Reino Unido avanzo junto con él mordiéndose los labios y maldiciendo al piso de nuevo, parecía que el maldito de Rusia tenía razón, "como si me quedara opción".

—Tu nación es neutral Arthur—comento de forma inesperada.

—¿Neutral? —comento mientras veía que el paso del norteamericano se hacia cada vez más rápido.

—Inglaterra, ¿caminarías más rápido? — volteo un poco para mirar autoritariamente a la nación, tal parecía que no estaba jugando.

El británico apuro el paso, ya llegaban al aeropuerto.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Hace algún tiempo atrás antes de que las naciones unidas decidieran tomar el control de Reino Unido todo era tan normal en la vida en la vida de América o eso aparentaba. Estaba jugando un game típico. Iba a mediados del último nivel y tenía 99 vidas, podría tener más, pero solo se llega hasta ese número en aquel videojuego cuando sintió los leves pasos de alguien entrando en su casa…

—¿Para que se supone que tengo llaves? —se dijo fastidiado preguntándose como habían entrado a su vivienda.

Volteo el rostro para quejarse un poco de la poca privacidad que le dejaban tener, cuando noto que eran sus superiores, todos y cada uno de ellos.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—Eres tan lindo así Inglaterra—le susurró en el oído tocándole deliberadamente su entrepierna, una y otra vez mas fuerte comenzando a frotarlo.

El mayor se retorcía y botaba pequeñas quejas frunciendo el ceño pero abriendo levemente su boca dejando escapar jadeo tras jadeo, pero leves, no le daría totalmente en el gusto al norteamericano mientras lo masturbaba...

—Mnngg..hagg...mm ¡haggg! aaaaah! —comenzó a botar al sentir como los dedos que tenía en su entrada se volvían a notar y la lengua del americano pasaba por su cuello causándole leves espasmos—Aún...tú...pue-puedes..., déjame ir Al-Alfred

El norteamericano no parecía hacer caso, se concentraba en el tembloroso cuerpo excitado del mayor como también en el suyo...le dolía tanto el roce de la entrepierna con su pantalón debido a la estimulación de estar haciendo aquello, viendo aquello... que no sabía si alcanzaría a tomarse la decencia de preparar a Arthur antes de entrar en él.

No lo soporto más, se desabrocho el cinturón y saco sus dedos de la cabida del británico penetrándolo sin aviso alguno.

Arthur no pudo evitar que un grito desgarrador saliera de su garganta pero fue opacado por la mano izquierda del estadounidense.

—No gimas tan fuerte... —le menciono entrando más profundo y sujetando las caderas de Inglaterra contra su cuerpo para poder moverse mejor.

Arthur aún acallaba el dolor de sus gritos en la mano del estadounidense y sus manos hacían presión contra su marra provocándole daño en las muñecas.

—¿Ves?, ya está dentro... —susurro mientras Inglaterra contenía su dolor sin evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas ante la penetración brusca en su interior.

El americano comenzó a moverse dentro del inglés, le sujetaba las caderas y empujaba de modo que entrara más interiormente del muchacho haciendo que este se arqueara y gimiera fuerte.

—Aaaaghh...fu-fuck...!aaamg! —el muchacho entrecerraba un poco las piernas incomodo mientras Alfred molesto ante la fricción poco placentera en su pene salió bruscamente del cuerpo del menor dejando de embestirlo.

Lo posiciono nuevamente mirándolo de frente, se relamió los labios y le abrió ambas piernas llevándoselas a los hombros.

—Haamn! Da.m,.. mmi ¡haaagm!—el británico gimió ronco al volver a tener la erección del norteamericano dentro suyo mientras acariciaba nuevamente su entrepierna erecta y rozando de forma hasta lésbica sus muslos con la yema de sus dedos, y así, le seguía tocando, besando, haciéndolo gritar...jugando con su cuerpo...

Estaba siendo...utilizado. —De...detente...Ame-América...!aaah!, ¡haa! —lo hizo más fuerte y le abría ambas piernas para que entrara de mejor forma.

El inglés empezó a sollozar despacio mientras desviaba la mirada del rostro de Alfred, a éste pareció no importarle y continuaba embistiéndolo. Era estrecho, deliciosamente estrecho, sus gemidos, la forma en que su tembloroso cuerpo se retorcía cada vez que se movía... era único.

Pero lo sabía, tenía presente que eso estaba mal, pero siguió haciéndolo, lo violo más de una vez aquella noche, lo vio gemir y llegar al orgasmo, lo toco...su voz jadeante y exquisitamente ronca..., el que le suplicara que se detuviera...

Y cuando...

—¿Estás llorando? — le acaricio el rostro sonrojado del muchacho mientras pasaba por su pecho que daba bocanadas de aire agitado

—Go... go to hell... —le respondió con una voz ronca por la excitación a la que más bien era sometido.

Fue una noche larga. El sentimiento de sentirse utilizado, que el sólo pensar que una vez creíste que las cosas podían ser diferentes con aquella persona, ese día, para Inglaterra desaparecieron y se volvieron un sin fin de preguntas angustiosas. También el hecho de que Inglaterra, a pesar de todo... aún le preguntaba un "¿por qué?" a aquel muchacho que una vez amo como a su hermano.

—¿Por qué?...América...¿por qué? —susurro en un hilillo de voz al sentir como América acababa en su cuerpo sintiendo como por sus piernas caía nuevamente aquel liquido.

Alfred le miro sin apartar la vista, Inglaterra pudo verlo en su mirada. Era muerta, apagada...sin vida.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Tortura.

* * *

Siento si aún no entienden que sucede, (¿siento si quieren matar a Alfred dolorosamente? ¿O amarlo por ser no sé…? ¿Sexy?) en realidad muchas cosas, pero la vida no es para lamentarse siempre. En cuanto a la trama y qué piensa Alfred espero poder dejarlo claro en próximos capítulos, muchas gracias por leer. Adiós y se cuidan. Y trataré de actualizar mis demás fic pronto…

Dato:

**Ley de las estampillas:** debían adherirse estampillas fiscales especiales a todos los periódicos, folletos, documentos legales y licencias. (Colonia Alfred)


	4. Tortura

Hemm. Aquí otro capitulo de esta historia. Hace mucho que no la actualizaba.

Este fic es raro y entre toda su rareza para entenderlo léanlo bien y saquen sus propias conclusiones...

**Advertencia:** Semi-Lemon…hem, violación. O sea, uno se opone… o simplemente otro lo obliga.

* * *

Llegaron a su casa después de una conversación. Alfred no aclaro nada. Desviaba la pregunta o ponía temas idiotas. Nada que le importara realmente. Alcanzaron a la habitación donde solía estar encerrado por horas el mayor, esperaba lo peor en unos momentos, después de haber estado así por 6 meses ya no podía esperar menos que eso.

—Cambia esa cara Iggy…—susurró levemente.

Inglaterra no reacciono y apagó su mirada hacia abajo.

—No te preocupes, hoy no tendremos sexo…si por eso estás preocupado claro está—desviaba también la mirada

Arthur no respondía, atinaba a mirar la cama y distraerse un poco con los colores, la habían cambiado mientras salían, estaba nueva y con un olor fresco, la otra estaba manchada de…no quería ni siquiera acordarse, no hacía más de unas horas en que se había visto envuelto en esa cama gimiendo y gritando al estar con Alfred.

—¿Inglaterra?

—¿Qué? —soltó casi escupiendo sus palabras.

—Nos traerán la comida a la habitación… ¿De qué gustas? ¿Quieres té?

Arthur no sabía si estaban jugando con él. Quería insultarlo de una manera…pero aquel maldito americano ni sus insultos se merecía. —Me da igual…

—Bien…—se encogió de hombros un poco triste—Lo tomaré como un "sí"…

Se levantó y fue hasta afuera de la habitación, sintió como conversaban con un guardia que preguntaba si los dejaba más a solas, pero Alfred negó para que luego su voz no sonara.

Tuvo tiempo para pasear la vista medio ido. No entendía nada, estaba en una especie de cautiverio. ¿Con qué hoy no lo obligaría, he?, como si algo de eso le importara, jamás fue su decisión tener relaciones con Alfred y tampoco lo fue no tenerlas ese día, todo era cuestión del americano, de él y su puto estado de ánimo que cambiaba y cambiaba, era más fácil descifrar un código egipcio que la mente de USA, o quizá la falta de información le impedía entender la situación suya y la de quien le sometía.

Alfred entró después de un rato con una bandeja muy bien puesta cabe mencionar, delicada y elegante con el servicio correspondiente, venían galletas y panes cortados en trozos, cuchillo de mantequilla y unos cuantos aderezos para echarle a los panes, mermelada, manjar, entre otros. Alfred se había servido un café no tan cargado mientras que el que supuestamente era para Arthur era un té.

El menor tomó un pan y le hecho uno de los aderezos y se lo llevo a la boca para luego al terminar de masticarlo llevarse un sorbo de café a sus labios sin apartar la mirada de Arthur quien no le devolvía la vista, estaba mirando únicamente sobre la cama como si estuviera solo.

—Iggy…come…—susurró América, no como una orden, si no casi como una suave petición preocupándole que el inglés no quisiera comer.

El muchacho seguía sin responder.

—Iggy…hoy yo dormiré aquí…

Inglaterra no respondió, pero llevo su vista hacia Estados Unidos.

—Es que…bueno, quería hacerlo ya que mañana yo…—explicaba casi como si le debiera un motivo al mayor, pero no termino de relatar ¿Para qué necesitaba enterarse lo que pasaría mañana? era mejor si no lo sabía.

No conversaban mucho, Alfred ponía tema pero era ignorado o le respondían muy vagamente, Arthur creía que se lo merecía, y muy posiblemente era así, si el americano no contaba nada ¿Qué hacia que él tuviera que responderle a algo?.

Llegó la noche. Arthur vio como se acercaban a su cama, solía dormir, sí, al menos lo que dormía en la noche luego de tener sexo eran en soledad. No era una relación donde se quedara toda lo noche susurrándole cosas lindas hasta que se durmiera…para nada, así que lo hacia sentir algo incomodo, increíblemente…eso sentía.

Se removió un poco al sentir subir las sabanas. No hacia mucho movimiento, pero Alfred le tomó del hombro para obligarlo, ya en una completa oscuridad a voltearse, quedando ambos de frente. Pasó su mano izquierda por la cadera del mayor y lo atrajo hasta su pecho, colocaba una de sus piernas entremedio de las del británico y con la mano derecha hacia como de almohada para el inglés. Se rozaban, pero solo para alcanzar a un punto de suavidad, si hubiera movimientos más bruscos podrían llegar a otra cosa aquella noche, pero no los hubo. Arthur agachó un poco su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Por qué aún en eso momentos se sentía si quiera un poco bien de estar así…como si él fuera importante para ese muchacho.

Alfred se había levantado temprano. Eso era un hecho. Trató de no despertar al mayor y tal parece que fue así, el otro ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento se había ido. Era el primer día de movilización en su país. Las armada de Estados Unidos estaba preparándose para salir y llegar al primer punto ¿Los rusos estarían haciendo lo mismo? quien sabe.

Francia le informó que en su zona estaba todo más o menos calmado, unos cuantos ataques pequeños pero de los que estaban a favor del equipo contrario en su propio país. Un no patriota se podría decir, o al contrario, si lo era y había venido desde otro país hasta el que ahora residía.

Inglaterra pasó 5 días sin saber de Alfred después de aquella noche, paseaba entre los pasillos vigilados y realizaba unas cuantas llamadas supervisadas. Muy en el fondo tenia curiosidad de donde se habría metido el norteamericano.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Alfred había regresado a la cuna de su país 6 días después. Le habían curado apropiadamente sus heridas pero no se sentía totalmente él mismo. Le costaba ver un poco con aquella maldita venda en su ojo izquierdo y una gasa en el brazo en el que lo habían herido.

Después de ordenar los papales colocó una hoja a donde se mostraba el dibujo de todo el globo con sus respectivos países. Fue hasta el más grande de este quien era obviamente Rusia mientras tomaba un bolígrafo de tinta negra que estaba cerca de su escritorio.

Marco una gran X en el lugar donde hace momentos atrás había realizado su ataque y éste se llevo acabo con éxito, ese lugar estaba libre de amenazas pero el daño que sufrió Estados Unidos no era tan pequeño pero poco le valía mientras su enemigo estuviera peor que él.

Volvió a recibir una llamada. —¿Diga?, habla Alfred.

—América…—hablo por el otro lado Alemania algo preocupado.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tratan de abarcar tu zona?. Si es así trata de flanquear una brigada en esa zona para distraer… y manda a otras tropas a atacar por atrás…

—Pero si hago eso…

—Los que mandes morirán ¿Es un riesgo que vas a tomar tu patria verdad?, si no tu país entero se podría ver perjudicado.

—Lo entiendo. —dijo conservando la calma—Lo que te quiero pedir es que en Italia…

—¿Refuerzos? ¿No podrás protegerlo por ahora, verdad?

El alemán asintió levemente.

América llamó con la mano aun subordinado que iba pasando mientras seguía conversando con el Ludwin escribió en la nota "manden refuerzos al costado norte de roma"

—Claro…, no te preocupes.

—Lo agradezco…—soltó humilde el alemán y cortó el teléfono.

Suspiró un poco al cortar, estas cosas no eran lo suyo ¿Verdad?. Prefería estar en su casa jugando videojuegos, yendo a una reunión donde todos discutieran para tratar de arreglar el mundo a que fuera algo inútil, no tratando el modo de destruirlo. Porque eso estaba haciendo…destruir. Las guerras eran eso, nadie sale sin perder nada. Quizá ganen algo a cambio ¿Pero vale lo que has perdido? ¿Ese algo que has perdido volverá a existir? ¿Y que sucede si son vidas humanas?, no, simplemente desaparecen, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Porqué las cosas no se quedaban simplemente como eran antes?

Como antes…

Como antes…

Inglaterra seguía en aquella habitación. Había aprendido a superar el aburrimiento y la tensión, se iba dejando llevar por las circunstancias para que sus sentimientos no lo alteraran de su juicio. Dejando caer sus sentimientos y volviéndolo sólo un acto reflejo innecesario. No podía lograrlo del todo pero tenía que aprender.

Sintió ruido y miró fijamente. No era comida. A esas horas no. Había un pequeño reloj en uno de los muebles y eran casi magistralmente exactos en sus horas de comer. Era alguien más.

—In-…

Se abría lentamente la puerta mientras la voz pronunciaba bajo y lento.

— -glaterra

Era Alfred. Había vuelto. ¿Desgracia? ¿Fortuna?. Por ahora lo interpretaría como desgracia.

—Inglaterra…—Repitió su nombre entrando suavemente a su habitación.

Y lo vio entrar por completo. No pudo evitar sentir algo de sorpresa. Tenía una venda blanca en el ojo izquierdo mientras que uno de sus brazos estaba vendado también. Su traje no tenía sangre pero aún olía levemente a ésta junto a un pequeño toque de pólvora. Era evidente que había estado en campo de batalla. Como olvidar aquellos detalles… aquella fragancia.

—¿Y qué tal?

—¿La estancia aquí? Agradable, tranquila. Me encantaría estar aquí por siempre—decía cargando sus palabras de sarcasmo—¿Y que tal tú? ¿Disfrutas teniéndome aquí?

—Supongo. Mientras seas sólo mío y de nadie más…Inglaterra eres mío—le aseguraba tranquilamente.

—No soy de nadie…

—Sí lo eres, no es como esas discusiones que solíamos tener Arthur. Ya no puedes ganar…—cerraba sus ojos con suavidad. —Ni de Francia… ni de Japón... Estar solamente yo en tu vida…que no mires a nadie más…

—Estás enfermo.

—You like me…

—Estás enfermo…—repitió apartando la vista con desprecio.

—Nuestra primera vez no fue precisamente cuando te traje aquí…

Inglaterra abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al norteamericano.

—¿Crees que se me había olvidado, no? Tan estúpido, infantil y bueno para nada que soy… claro que debió de olvidárseme algo como eso. Pero te equivocaste Inglaterra. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te hice mío…

Inglaterra abrió los ojos a más no poder y centro su mirada en la cama algo aturdido ¿Cómo podía recordarlo?. Muy difícilmente él podía. Todo había quedado en el pasado. A la mañana siguiente… y por años. Nada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué también eso venía devuelta para atormentarlo en su maldita vida?

—Lo disfrutaste tanto y me mentiste tanto aquella vez... —decía aun apacible el menor acomodándose un poco.

—Shut up…

—No importa, me gusta, me excita hacerte sentir bien…, puedo encargarme de tus problemas…

—¿Crees que todo se trata de ti?... ¿Por qué mierda no me dejas de una maldita vez?, ¡Quiero encargarme yo mismo de mis problemas! ¡No te interesan a ti!

—Dile lo que piensas a tus superiores Arthur…—comentó casi sin preocupación por lo dicho por el inglés tomando asiento a la silla cercana a la gran cama de sabanas blancas— Y entonces, luego sólo mátame… y trata de pelear en mi lugar. —ladeó la cabeza mientras se arreglaba parte del vendaje de su brazo derecho.

Arthur se mordió el labio sin quitar aquella penetrante vista llena de resentimiento hacia el americano. No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba en sus malditas manos. Su ejército era poderoso, pero no podría él solo con Estados Unidos y luego seguir combatiendo con el ruso.

—¿No crees poder matarme? ¿No crees poder luchar en vez de mí? —preguntó aún con seriedad mientras se relamía un poco al ver que caía sangre de su ojo izquierdo.

Inglaterra mantenía su mirada fija sin apartar la vista. Eso sería señal de rendición, e, incluso en esos momentos el inglés no se daba por vencido a su situación. Era un ex- imperio, quizá lo pudieran humillar, denigrar y utilizar, pero nunca matarían su orgullo.

—Voltéate Arthur…

El mayor rechinó los dientes y frunció el seño.

—Qué te voltees…—repitió nuevamente un poco más serio.

El menor se puso ambas manos en las caderas y frunció su boca de manera infantil. —Iggy…Iggy..Iggy…¿Por qué siempre tienes que dejar las cosas al modo difícil?. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a tomarte. Sea por las buenas…

América se acercó repentinamente y puso una de sus manos detrás de la espalda de Inglaterra. Éste se retorcía un poco ya que lo obligaban a ponerse boca abajo, se resistió bastante. Aún en esos momentos en lo que parecían ser todos los días lo mismo, lo utilizaban, lo violaban y luego con su repulsiva actitud se terminaba por portar dulce con él… aún a pesar de todo aquello todavía podía resistirse. Jamás sería la puta de Alfred ni de nadie por su propia voluntad. El americano era un maldito desgraciado.

—Hahh...! —un grito de dolor salio de su garganta. Sentía que su brazo se comenzaba a romper ya que la presión que ejercía el americano comenzaba a ser demasiada. Fue agachándose un poco ante el dolor y al desvanecimiento de fuerza en sus piernas.

—O por las malas.

Con su mano derecha se iba deshaciendo inmediatamente de la ropa posterior del muchacho, acariciando sus muslos y tocándole cerca de su zona erógena antes de desabrocharle el cinturón y deslizar sus pantalones. El muchacho se retorcía sintiendo como comenzaban a caer sus bóxer.

El americano se acerco aún más al cuerpo del mayor ubicándose arriba de este y colocó un dedo en su entrada moviéndolo.

—Ahhh —gemía mientras temblaba echando su cuerpo hacia abajo y subiendo un poco las caderas casi instintivamente. — B-bastard! Le-let me go!..haag

Un segundo dedo entraba sacándole otro leve gemido haciendo que cerrara un poco los ojos, había vivido eso muchas veces esos últimos meses, y ni aún así se acostumbraba a ser un simple juguete.

—Haaa..mal-maldito…aaah…

Un movimiento brusco más y sentía como ambas manos le eran atadas por la espalda, no sabía con que, se retorcía, ¿Cómo podría librarse de todo eso?

—Dices eso…, pero no es como si lo odiaras ¿verdad?...una placentera tortura… —fue tocando su pecho que aun estaba con aquella camisa acariciando sus pezones deliberadamente, rozándolo hasta que se pusieran duros y luego bajo desde su estomago hasta su entrepierna tomándola entre sus manos.

—No…stop!…saca...tu mano…

—Si no te gustara no estarías duro aquí Inglaterra—tocó la punta de su erección haciendo que el otro le dieran pequeños espasmos—…Sé que te encanta. Sólo dilo…quieres que te tome, que te haga retorcerte del placer.

El británico continuaba gimiendo ante las caricias del norteamericano, su miembro estaba erecto y el menor se encargaba de acariciarlo y moverlo arrancándole inconcientes sonidos mientras movía sus caderas de a poco.

—Haaa…ahaha…!aahah! Sto-p…s-top please…

Un tercer dedo entraba dentro de él, ya estaba casi completamente lubricado.

—Suenas tan lindo Inglaterra...

—Haa...mal-dito ame-ricano... aha..!aaahh!

—Ves...justo así, cada vez que gimes me excitas más…

El inglés temblaba mientras ya había tres dedos lubricando en su entrada en la cual seguramente Alfred usaría para satisfacerse.

Y precisamente así fue luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas ensanchando la entrada del mayor los saco y se fue acercando hacia el inglés.

Le besaba el cuello, le arrancaba gemidos y tocaba cada parte desnuda de su cuerpo. Cuando acabo lo volvió a posicionar debajo de su cuerpo y desabrocho su propio pantalón con desesperación. Quería poseerlo, era una sensación indescriptible tener bajo su dominio al gran Reino Unido. Era una nación poderosa, una potencia. Si no fuera porque en estos últimos años él mejoró considerablemente y su país creció económica y demográficamente de una manera rápida tal vez la historia sería otra en esos momentos.

—Ar-Arthur…—susurró penetrándolo haciendo que el mayor se retorciera y botara maldiciones.

La cabeza del inglés se tiró hacia abajo completamente mientras sus caderas permanecían elevadas por el norteamericano. Comenzó a moverse dentro del británico, este por su parte sacudía con insistencia sus manos aferradas cada vez que entraban y salían de él por la tensión y ocultaba sus gemidos y gritos de manera forzada.

—Ahh…mu-mué-rete…Esta-dos Unidos…muérete —Alfred abrió sus ojos ante esto dejando las envestidas en su cuerpo. Tomó sus caderas y saco su miembro del interior del muchacho.

Lo dio vuelta con delicadeza encontrándose ambos, estaban mirándose. Inglaterra lo vio en sus ojos, ¿Por qué denuesto esa repugnante mirada? ¿Le tenía pena? ¿Lastima? ¿Por qué parecía estar tan triste en aquellos momentos aquel maldito estadounidense?

Bajo su mirada después de un tiempo y su brillo se había perdido de nuevo, incluso su tristeza, abrió un poco las piernas del mayor y volvió a entrar de él. —¿Cuán-to me odias Inglaterra…?

—Aaaaah… Fuck! —sentía que lo partían en dos.

—Dime cuánto me odias…—le dijo serio mientras envestía más su cuerpo contra el del británico.

El británico mordía sus labios y cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada vez que entraban en él. La sensación era extraña, placentera incluso en aquellos momentos pero de un momento cambiaba a ser una repugnante experiencia. Por que no lo estaba haciendo porque él lo deseara…si no por aquel maldito estadounidense ¿Por qué le hacia esto? ¿Qué ganaba?

Su…su odio. Eso estaba ganando Alfred… ¿Eso quería ganar? —I ha-hate…you…dam…aha aah ah!

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo hasta que el sobre-agotamiento del cuerpo de ambos no daba para mucho más. La noche había llegado a su fin.

Alfred aún estaba despierto. Inglaterra se había quedado dormido lo más lejos que pudo del americano cuando habían terminado.

—I love you… Arthur…—susurró con dejadez acariciando suavemente su cabello mientras dormía. Se arreglo un poco la venda del lado derecho que se callo ante la agitada noche.

De seguro sus superiores estarían felices ¿verdad? Jodidamente felices.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**_Seis meses atrás._**

¿Mis superiores?, pensó apagando un poco su sonrisa.

—O vamos…denme un respiro—soltó junto a un leve suspiro—Mañana tengo todo el santo día…enserio. Vengo cansadito. Estoy jugando un videojuego. Si quieren pasen, tomen un mando y nos divertimos…

Los superiores del americano ni se inmutaron lo que hizo sospechar a la nación que quizá sí era algo importante. Termino apagando un poco su alegría y dirigirlos hasta el living para poder hablar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Rusia…—respondió uno de ellos.

—¿Qué hay con él ahora? ¿Se lo violó su hermana? ¿Quiere aplicar de nuevo el socialismo por aquí? ¡Ya sé! ¡Hace calor en su país! —dijo aún no tomándoselo no muy seriamente, incluso, en broma.

Seguían sin decir absolutamente nada sus superiores. Eso hizo que frunciera un poco su rostro esperando respuesta de ellos. —Piensa atacar a Inglaterra. Rusia e Inglaterra pronto entraran en una guerra.

Las palabras lo desconcertaron. ¿Había dicho Inglaterra? ¿Inglaterra y Rusia en una guerra?

—Inglaterra no está enterado de este hecho. La acción de ataque principal es planeada por los rusos. ¿Motivos?, un conflicto que causo Reino Unido a los rusos hace poco tiempo atrás, no dieron ninguna especie de solución y esto ocasionó un descontento por parte de éstos…

América escuchaba atento. Inglaterra podía llegar a estar en guerra con Rusia ¿Qué tan grave sería eso? ¿Al mayor no le pasaría nada verdad? Tenía que ser una guerra política nada más…tenía que serlo.

—¿Que posición quieren que tome? Es por eso que vienen ¿verdad?

—Sí, es a favor o en contra, o más bien neutral. Creemos que lo mejor es ser neutrales, cortar relaciones. Cortar tratados, ser completamente neutrales o si es el caso, ayudar a los soviéticos.

—¡Y dejar a Arthur a su puta suerte!

Los ejecutivos no dijeron nada. Sólo guardaron silencio ante el aparente ataque de ira que había tenido al estadounidense. —Es lo mejor para los Estados Unidos.

—¿El bien de los Estados Unidos? ¡Deben estar bromeando! —Alegó nuevamente—¿Cuál es el país con el que tuvimos problemas hace pocos años a tras? ¿No recuerdan la guerra fría?...

Alfred se detuvo del golpe, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió al respirar un poco. Su mirada se había tranquilizado por completo. Tomó asiento en el sillón y volvió a respirar normalizado y extrañamente tranquilo, como si ya no fuera su corazón quien moviera su acciones si no su cabeza.

Los ejecutivos comenzaron a sonreír entre ellos al ver que el estadounidense había accedido. Pero no era así, continuó hablando después de un receso.

—Es un punto realmente interesante caballeros. Pero propongo algo diferente.

Los superiores se miraron unos a otros nuevamente y discutieron lo que les insinuaba el muchacho, decidieron aceptar sus exigencia, después de todo el representaba a toda su patria, e incluso a ellos.

—Me quedaré con Inglaterra…—Anunció —Es un país importante y poderoso…si lo tuviéramos a nuestra disposición…—explicó serenamente.

Los mandatarios comenzaban a entender el punto del estadounidense.

—Y así, todo lo que le pertenezca a él, armas, tecnología, producto, con quienes comercia, su cuerpo... Me encargaré de que todo eso esté con nosotros, que sea nuestro… Le ayudaremos en su conflicto, sí, pero también al hacer eso nos apropiaremos de él, es algo que por las buenas o por las malas va a tener que aceptar. Ustedes, encárguense políticamente del asunto, yo me encargaré de Arthur. —seguía comentando mientras las palabras casi salían solas de su boca. — Es algo que beneficiará a los Estados Unidos de América…

Lo que estaba apunto de hacer era enfermo, pero la única manera de que a Inglaterra no…

"Esto no está mal", se decía, mas no se lo creía. Tendría que apoderarse a la fuerza de Inglaterra. Una parte de él, aquella que reclamo su independencia deseaba ese momento, tenerlo en sus pies, suplicando. Pero otra parte de él simplemente…no podía creerlo.

—Pronto tendremos una junta sobre la economía. Le escribiré citándolo hacia a mi casa… allí yo me quedaré con él y lo haré mío, por el tiempo que haga falta…por las veces que haga falta…

Seguía relatándolo con mayor naturalidad mientras sentía que no era él quien estaba hablando, una extraña arrogancia se fue apoderando de su cuerpo. No quería dejarla salir, pero ya había tomado control de su actitud.

—¿Les parece?

Preguntó como últimas palabras aquella noche. Aquel día, desde aquel día la vida de América se convirtió en el peor caos que por más que intento, su mente no lograba controlar.

Sus superiores terminaron aceptando, pero Alfred tendría que comprobarles que Reino Unido le pertenecía totalmente…ese era el acuerdo.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**_Tiempo actual, guerra._**

Alfred dejo a Inglaterra después de un tiempo. Le dio un leve beso en su frente y le sonrió dulcemente. El mayor no dijo nada, y Alfred lo entendía completamente.

Se preparó en su cuarto para lo que seguía. El encuentro con las fuerzas enemigas sería en cuestión de horas. Volteó su vista hacía atrás y susurró levemente "Adiós, Inglaterra".

Sus superiores llegaron y lo encararon en la puerta mientras al estadounidense lo seguían centenares de tropas americanas.

—¡Eres un idiota o qué!

—¿Arthur está bien?

—¿Qué mierda tiene que ver él con todo esto? Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Arthur está bien? —Insistió.

—Sí, él está bien…

—Entonces, no sé de qué debería preocuparme…

Sus tropas llevaban su bandera y flameaba orgullosa, ignoró totalmente a sus superiores. Alfred comandaba mientras iba adelante preparándose para abordar vuelo.

—Yo, Alfred F. Jones tomaré tu lugar Inglaterra…

A hero of war / Un héroe de guerra…  
Yeah, that's what I'll be / Sí, eso es lo que seré  
And when I come home / Y cuando regrese a casa  
They'll be damn proud of me / Estarán tan orgullosos de mí  
I'll carry this flag / Llevaré esta bandera  
To the grave if I must / Hasta la tumba si tengo que hacerlo  
Because it's flag that I love / Porque es la bandera que amo  
And a flag that I trust/ Y la bandera en la que confío…

Y así, dio un paso al frente. Cantando con sutileza esa canción. Miró hacia delante, sonrió a medias procesando todo lo que había hecho, vivido, sentido. Todo aquello de lo que se había arrepentido y todo por lo que lucho. Dio una mirada de lo que fue su vida. Fue algo único. Inolvidable. Y ahora, pelearía por todo aquello.

Él sin importar lo que pasara... ganaría.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: 24 de enero

* * *

Y así D: acabo este capitulo, ven, las cosas se están revelando, auque faltan bastantes cosas de los seis meses, pensamientos, decisiones, apoyos e intervenciones entre otros…espero que alguien les haya gustado…y hafff, Alfred…Arthur….me siento como que medio mala D: (?)

Lo único que les digo…prepárense para el próximo capitulo mentalmente… si es que me da el animo de hacerlo claro está... esta historia me cuesta ._. (Me dan miedo las tramas que no son humor)

**_ Dato:_** La canción que canta Alfred es "Hero of war" de "Rise Against", si es que gustan escúchenla es… interesante para un fic como este.

PD: Fanfiction no me deja subir fic nuevos de un capi D:, me odia... ¿Qué pasa? Yo quería subir mis homosexualidades de USA/Uk ;_; (Y para subir este tuve que hacer otra cosa ._.)


	5. 24 de enero

Aquí el capitulo de esta historia. Hemos llegado a una parte un tanto…bueno, ya verán. Como siempre espero que sea una historia no muy difícil de leer, entendible. Y eso, este fic del mal no lo quería subir pero bueno, aquí está. Y hay muchas cosas que no he mencionado en el trascurso de los meses en cautiverio, después lo haré creo.

**Advertencia**: Termino de la guerra.

* * *

Los segundos se hacían minutos, los minutos se hacían horas, las horas se hacían días, los días se hacían semanas. Y las semanas alcanzaron a ser meses. Ya habían pasado cinco de ellos.

Sí, cinco meses. Arthur vagaba en sus pensamientos. Su mente no procesaba mucho. Pero sabía que algo iba terriblemente mal o era muy sospechoso. Estados Unidos aún no regresaba de la batalla, ni siquiera un momento. Sin embargo, aún estaba en su cautiverio. Aún estaba en aquella deprimente habitación completamente encerrado. Nadie le hablaba, los guardias se limitaban a su trabajo y los que le servían comida a dársela. Había días en que Arthur no comía. No tenía las ganas ni la voluntad para hacerlo.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Atinó a ver el reloj, era una hora imprecisa para que llegara alguien ¿Sería Alfred quizá?

Pero era diferente. Notó en el hombre empresario que iba entrando algo familiar. Era uno…uno de sus jefes.

—Arthur, es hora de salir de aquí. —le dijo el hombre apenas entró a la habitación.

El europeo no sabía como reaccionar. No sabía si moverse o no. ¿En verdad saldría de allí? ¿Todo había acabado? El sentimiento de felicidad no alcanzó a llenar su opaco ser, aún no lo sentía muy real, muy nítida la posibilidad de salir de allí. Cada día le era más abstracta pero justo en aquellos momentos podría hacerlo. El inglés asintió con la cabeza y se arregló un poco la ropa que traía puesta para salir de aquella habitación en la que había estado durante meses.

Al salir los guardias le miraron, una cara de desolación recorrió sus rostros. Inglaterra no supo que significaba ni quería averiguarlo. Su mente no se coordinaba del todo bien. Todo era muy confuso y variado.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba pensando en todo eso ya estaba parado en frente de uno de sus aviones, realmente no cabía en sí aquel hecho. Por fin libre. Nunca había sentido tal satisfacción por la "libertad", la… ¿libertad?, repitió en su mente. Luego, segundos después botó asqueado esas palabras, por un ligero momento las asimiló con Alfred, cuando él deseaba y añoraba su "libertad", y compartir aquel deseo, aquella alegría de ser libre lo hizo sentirse denigrado.

Subió al avión acompañado de su jefe sin cavilar en ningún otro asunto, o al menos eso esperaba.

El avión comenzó a moverse y el viaje daba marcha. Iban saliendo de Estados Unidos, de aquel maldito y traicionero país.

Miró hacia abajo, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho al verlo. La zona en que estaba él se mantenía intacta sin embargo… el resto. No quedaba resto. Gran parte de Estados Unidos estaba simplemente… destruido. Miró impactado la escena. El hombre que estaba a su lado miraba también con preocupación hacia abajo. Pero no como si estuviera intranquilo o algo por el estilo, sino que su seguridad… allí, en Estados Unidos de Norteamérica no eran garantizadas.

El tiempo trascurrió, Inglaterra era libre y ya estaba en su país.

Tres meses más. Había estado todo ese tiempo en su país, de nuevo, sin hacer mucho, sólo en su territorio, sus ciudadanos, aquellos conocidos políticos, aquella bandera flameando sin compañía aparente, pero algo no lo dejaba en paz.

—Quiero salir del país—decía desesperado. Era igual que antes. No sabía nada. ¿Por qué Francia le sonrió de aquella manera tan triste hace un rato atrás en su visita? ¿A qué se refería con "perder para proteger"?

Una intuición recorrió el cuerpo del inglés. No soportaba la situación. Sentía el sudor pasando a través se su frente, un sudor frío. Breves estremecimientos recorrían su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerlo temblar como si estuviera desnudo un día en que blanca nieve caía afuera. No sabía que le pasaba. Sentía como si en cualquier momento iba a perder el control.

"**Alfred**"

Algo sucedía con él. Siempre lo supo, pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora que estaba en su país, con la gente que le era de confianza y ni aún así podía saber que era lo que realmente pasaba.

—No puedes.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo serio el británico.

—No puedes. —repitió aquel importante señor.

—¿Qué mierda sucede? ¿Es por Alfred verdad? ¿Qué pidió que me ocultaran ese hijo de puta?

El sujeto en cuestión bajo la cabeza mientras trataba de ocultarse en sí mismo encogiendo los hombros. Inglaterra miró asqueado la situación.

—¿Qué fue maldición? ¿Eres un inglés no? ¿Sientes algo de respeto hacia tu patria? —le preguntó. A pesar de que esa persona era quien debía decir como le correspondería actuar a Inglaterra era éste el que tomaba el control.

—Sí…

—Entonces dilo…—susurró entrecerrando los ojos. De una manera seria y destruida. Como si hubieran acabado con gran parte de sus emociones.

Su superior comenzó a ponerse nervioso mientras iba de aquí y para allá. Pero luego, al fin y al cabo tomó asiento. Se refregó las sienes y miró al británico que estaba esperando con cierta impaciencia la respuesta a su interrogante. Se tomó con sutileza la corbata y se la aflojó un poco para volver a suspirar esta vez de una manera más prolongada.

—Esto es algo… para lo que deberías tomar asiento Arthur—le dijo dispuesto a explicarle.

Arthur asintió y tomó asiento en el sofá contrario. Lo que sea que escuchara allí quizá cambiara todo, y en efecto, lo haría.

—Estados Unidos… es el responsable de esto. Que estés encerrado incluso ahora.

Una expresión se notó en el rostro del inglés. Era fácilmente legible. Era obvio que estaba pensando "Lo sabía maldita sea, lo sabía".

—Es la última promesa que le hicimos…

—¿Promesa? ¿Prometer algo con esa escoria? ¡Me mantuvo meses encerrado en esa casa! ¿Y ustedes le hacen promesitas de dejarme nuevamente encerrado? ¿Por qué demon-

Su superior le había interrumpido. Arthur parecía estar colérico—Una forma infalible de protegerte… a ti y a nuestro pueblo. Como él había dicho "_Si nadie se entera todo estará bien"_

—¿Por qué? ¿De que no debía enterarme? ¿Protegerme? ¿Violar es un sinónimo extraño de proteger?, hablas igual que el afeminado de Francia. Me estás decepcionando como inglés…—le decía no midiendo sus palabras con quien era su superior llevado por la rabia y frustración que comenzaba a inundarlo.

El empresario suspiró dando un silencio para continuar. —No podía contárselo a nadie. Hay cosas que Alfred ocultó hasta a su propio gobierno. Todo para que… nadie sospechara que alguien te estaba protegiendo Inglaterra.

—¿De qué? ¿Del maldito lío en el que se metió con Rusia? ¿De eso?

—¿Lío con Rusia? —rió brevemente su superior—Eso sólo queda en las películas Inglaterra, Alfred no tenía ningún problemas con "Iván"

—Lo tenía, por eso él…

—No, No Arthur, te equivocas —cerró sus ojos.

Ese político cual era su cargo juntó sus manos y miró fijamente el rostro del inglés, confundido, sus gruesas cejas arqueadas levemente y su boca suavemente abierta con angustia, muchos meses así, no lo soportaba.

—Rusia, Rusia…—repitió mirando hacia arriba —Él nunca tuvo problemas con los norteamericanos, lo tuvo con nosotros…

—¿Con nosotros? ¿Qué es esta maldita farsa? ¿Acaso tú también estás con Alfred? ¿Eh? ¡Responde! —gritó alterado mientras su corazón se agitaba, todo era mentira, todo era una mismísima mierda, el odiaba a Alfred, era un grandísimo desgraciado, no podía ser nada más ahora ni nunca.

Porque amaba y amó a Alfred, y él había quebrantado aquel cariño con sus actos, no merecía si quiera un rastro de compasión, sólo quería poder a costa de lastimar a cualquiera que estaba en su camino, un maldito enfermo, un maldito obsesivo.

—Un descontento de Rusia no fue ni siquiera mirado por nuestro gobierno…

—¿Qué? —su voz estaba en un hilo, sofocada de la desesperación.

—Nuestro gobierno…nos derrumbó, no lidió con el problema que habíamos sostenido e incluso ocasionado en contra de Rusia, lo ignoramos. Eso causo el descontento de éstos, decidieron empezar mandando pequeñas fuerzas ubicadas en sectores de nuestro país.

—¿Empezar qué? —decía escuchando casi atónito.

—Una guerra contra nosotros… el problema que ignoramos no era tan insignificante.

El inglés agachó la cabeza con amargura abriendo los ojos con dolor, demasiado dolor, en su pecho, en su garganta, una suave sonrisa de Estados Unidos llegó a su mente y sintió ganas de gritar, también aquel rostro nublado por la tristeza cuando acababan el obligado acto sexual, luego otra en la que su cara se deformaba al maldito infeliz que utilizaba al antojo su cuerpo, la imagen le retumbaba en la mente causándole un fuerte dolor, quería gritar, gritar y gritar.

—Mientes…—dijo a penas, murmurando, las fuerzas desaparecían de su cuerpo.

—No había indicios aún, los norteamericanos se enteraron incluso antes que nosotros, un par de espías nos dieron la información, pero Alfred F. Jones dio un cambio radical a su propia nación, un intercambio, no nos dejaría pelear nuestra propia batalla, cuando el decidió aquello este conflicto no era sólo entre nosotros y Rusia, se había convertido en algo mundial, una guerra mundial…

—No…eso no es pos-

El superior de Arthur respiró hondo de nuevo interrumpiendo cada pensamiento de Arthur —Movió a su país, a su ejercito, a su pueblo, todo para poder intervenir en esta disputa, nos ofreció un acuerdo secreto si tú… si tú le pertenecías a su gobierno ellos estarían tranquilos y se podría mover más fácilmente…

—No—repitió mientras su cara se retorcía con dolor casi maniático.

—Otros países decidieron luchar apoyando a diferentes bandos, y se produjo inevitablemente este encuentro, pero Inglaterra estaba a salvo, era neutral por ordenes de Estados Unidos y era protegido por un contrato, no podían tampoco traer soldados ni armas o guarecer a nadie en Reino Unido durante el trascurso de esta guerra…

—Eso significa que…—abrió los ojos Inglaterra, horrorizado.

—Él tomó nuestro lugar, pero como dije el gobierno necesitaba una garantía para que Alfred procediera a aceptar tal acto…

—M-i…mi cuerpo—decía llevándose las manos a su rostro.

El viejo y agotado inglés pareció agachar la cabeza, no era fácil explicarle algo como eso. Era un compromiso que había hecho con Estados Unidos.

_— Cuando vuelva a Londres…, acordamos que Inglaterra no se enteraría de nada…no quiero que lo haga…  
__—Pero…¿No será eso más doloroso para ti? Él terminara odiándote…  
__—¿Y eso qué? Él estará bien, estará seguro. No sufrirá, no tendrá que cargar ningún peso más.  
__—Aún así…lo mejor sería si tú_…  
_—No quiero que sufra más…, es suficiente—cerró los ojos con dolor—Ya es suficiente para Inglaterra…él será feliz.  
__Aquel humano cerró los ojos guardando silencio.  
__—Porque la guerra pronto acabara… y todos estarán muy felices…—sonrió Alfred. La última sonrisa que aquel inglés vio y vería del muchacho._

Un sonido opaco y un gemido doloroso escapó de la garganta del británico mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, adolorido. Una autodefensa en contra del dolor, se negaba a creerlo, porque si así fuera… si lo que decía su superior era verdad.

El silencio imperturbable se deshizo tan rápido como había llegado por un corto y breve anuncio en una radio un tanto antigua acomodada en la esquina de la pieza en un fino mueble.

**_"La guerra ha terminado, todos deben estar muy felices…"_**

Sonó en la radio, una voz familiar, una voz que nunca podría olvidar desde aquel momento el inglés, era la voz de Alfred F. Jones. Ambos pudieron escucharlas. Arthur abrió los ojos impactados mientras que su superior sólo atinó a mirarlo con angustia.

—Todo… ha acabado… —suspiró.

—¿A-Alfred ganó verdad? —dijo en afirmación, porque en esos momentos se negaba a creer algo diferente.

El superior no dijo nada y una risa extraña salió del cuerpo del inglés, reía una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, porque todo era una mierda, por que su vida era una literal mierda, porque sea quien fuera el que eligiera su destino jamás le daba a él una oportunidad para ser feliz, siempre le arrebataba todo lo que amaba.

—No…, él no ganó.

—¿Cuáles fueron los términos? —insistió.

—No hubo términos…—desvió la mirada mientras ponía sus arrugadas manos sujetando su cabeza.

Si la guerra acabo…sin términos, sin un contrato, sin un maldito papel de por medio eso significaba sólo una cosa, evidente, clara. Todo aquel tiempo en que no había visto a Alfred era porque…

Era una lastima, inevitable, así acababa todo, realmente los que podían dar una sonrisa por el termino de la guerra eran muchos, pero el rostro de Inglaterra se desfiguró. No quedaba ya nada en él, nada. Sólo un terrible sentimiento de angustia.

Porque muy en fondo cuando estaba a merced de Alfred aún seguía creyendo en él, porque muy en el fondo lo amaba, porque muy pero realmente muy en el fondo de aquel pequeño corazón que tenía siempre lo quiso. Pero dejo de creerle, lo llego a odiar, justo como el americano lo quería.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba…

Lo odiaba por no decírselo…lo odiaba, por que se negaba a creer que Alfred simplemente desaparecería con el termino de la guerra. El inglés se paró mirando fijamente a su superior y se dio la vuelta marchándose sin decir palabra alguna.

—¿A dónde vas Arthur? —preguntó el mayor preocupado pero sin intentar detenerlo.

Arthur le devolvió la mirada, un leve gesto amargo salió de su cara, un gesto sumamente roto y destrozado, porque tristemente para Arthur las cosas nunca tenían aquel final de hadas que deseaba, aquella vida feliz, un trascurso fácil y placentero, desde que nació su vida era dura, difícil e injusta, quería al menos creer aquella vez que podría hacer algo al respecto, por eso se fue directo a un vuelo para lo Estados Unidos, porque Arthur **siempre creía**…que algún día como sus hadas le decían, la vida le sonreiría y sería por fin feliz.

El viaje se le hizo eterno. El mensaje había llegado a todo el mundo. Todo el mundo incluyendo su país. La desesperación comenzó a inundar su cuerpo ¿Ese avión no podía ir un poco más rápido?

Su pecho dolía, demasiado como para poder soportarlo. Trató de controlar su angustia pensando que llegaría a tiempo. Que no estaba perdido como siempre le sucedía…como todo lo que él ama se pierde. Alfred se había convertido en aquella persona importante para él. Había sacrificado mucho para protegerlo, mentirle, hasta tratar y lograr conseguir su odio por unos momentos. Quería verlo y restregarle en la cara que NO lo odiaba, ¡que no lo había conseguido el muy imbécil!

Se bajo del avión aterrizando en un lugar… extraño, desconocido. A pesar de que había estado tantas veces en aquel lugar ya simplemente no era el mismo. Allí ya no había nada, allí ya no existía Alfred.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que todo el mundo del británico se empezó a venir abajo, fue allí cuando lo poco y nada de corazón que le quedaba se rompía a pedazos.

**_Sabes Arthur…  
_****_Siempre estuve observándote.  
_****_Durante mucho, mucho tiempo.  
_****_Te veía cada vez que dabas un paso cercano adonde yo estuviera.  
_****_Cada vez que sonreías ante pequeñas cosas  
_****_También las veces en que me mirabas,  
_****_Agachabas la cabeza y te ibas.  
_****_Nunca podré olvidar aquellos momentos  
_****_Aquellas pequeñas felicidades que me brindabas con tan sólo tu presencia  
_****_Y adivina, siempre estuve esperando…_**

Y Arthur llegó hasta el lugar y lo vio, a Alfred allí parado mientras se volteaba suavemente y dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—No creía que vendrías Iggy…—sonrió—Vete a tú país, eres libre, libre al fin…

Inglaterra se llevó una de sus manos a la boca mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—¿Q-Qué has hecho? —le pregunta con su voz rota. Completamente destrozada.

—¿No lo ves, Arthur? —Abrió sus brazos—Por fin pude salvar algo…por…fin pude proteger algo. A ti mi amado Arthur…ya no…no me siento tal inútil como siempre. Porque al final de cuentas, de tanto intentarlo pude protegerte, luché hasta el final. —sonrió, con la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez viera aquel inglés.

El anglosajón sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco no pudiendo soportarlo más.

—¿No es sorprendente? —rió con dulzura mientras poco a poco moría todo de él, incluso su sonrisa.

Arthur asintió—Claro eres genial... —casi gimió para llegar hasta él.

Alfred volteó levemente su cabeza abriendo sus ojos —Hahahaha…Es una de las primeras veces que tú me dices que soy genial. ¡Estoy tan feliz Inglaterra!

**_Que al final de cuentas, de tanto esperar...  
_****_De tanto esperar a que tú me amaras  
_****_Tuviéramos aquel momento mágico.  
_****_Un encuentro casual.  
_****_En el cual nos confesaríamos entre pequeñas palabras.  
_****_Nuestro amor sería correspondido por ambos…y yo…  
_****_Y yo sería tan feliz.  
_****_Te aferraría en mis brazos y te susurraría "I love you"  
_****_Así comenzaría nuestra historia._**

América se dejo caer a los brazos del mayor ya no pudiendo soportar su peso. El británico lo tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza sollozando levemente. Alfred estaba…sencillamente muriendo.

—¿Qué suce-de… Inglaterra? —preguntó con una pequeña risa el menor—¿Por qu-é has venido?...tú me odias…—le miró riendo un poco tratando de hallar una respuesta, Arthur quebraba en llanto mientras trataba de siquiera devolverle una sonrisa a Alfred, pero no podía, ni siquiera eso podía hacer por él—Siento que ya no puedo…moverme….¿Ingla-terra?

Una risa opaca y tremendamente dolorosa esbozó el americano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban —Después de esta guerra… quería pedirte matrimonio Iggy…pero pensé que estarías muy mo-lesto conmigo, ¿qué tal aho-ra?…

Volvió a sonreír mientras el cuerpo del inglés se aferraba dolorosamente al suyo—Arthur kirkland ¿Aceptarías…

—Cállate…—gritó con dolor llorando más.

—…cazarte conmigo?

—A-Alfred…—habló con la voz rota entrecerrando sus ojos jades y esbozando una dolorosa sonrisa— ¿Te cuento algo vergonzoso? —desvió el tema, no quería sufrir más.

El menor no respondió, pero movió su cabeza un poco asintiendo.

—Siempre me pregunte por qué me había enamorado de ti, y en la juntas ¿lo recuerdas? —le tomó la mano con delicadeza cerrando sus dedos con los de él.

—Lo…lo recuerdo…—sonrío observando al inglés perdiendo cada vez más el brillo en sus ojos. Si Arthur era lo último que vería…no tendría de que quejarse.

—Siempre quise tenerte a mi lado, que tú me llegarás a querer. Créeme idiota—subió un poco su tono.

Ambos rieron, por un momento, por un pequeño momento pareciera, que ambos eran felices. No necesitaban de nada más, no querían nada más. Inglaterra sólo deseaba que estuviera allí, a su lado por siempre. Que dijera e hiciera estupideces, que comiera helado todo el día cuando hacia calor, ¿Lo seguirás haciendo verdad Alfred? ¿Dime que sí? ¿Alfred?...¡Alfred!

—Eres mi verdadero héroe Alfred…por siempre—le tomó la mano y esbozó una sonrisa mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro.

—Es-toy feliz…quería que vinieras…que-ría verte una vez más…Arthur…gracias…por todo. Fue realmente maravilloso…, realmente hermoso…haberte conocido…—sonrió dulcemente cerrando sus ojos.

_—¡Iggy, bye bye! —_

Fue cuando ya no sintió peso sobre sus piernas, fue cuando ya nadie le sonreía, fue cuando él desapareció.

[Simplemente había desaparecido. Ya no quedaba nada en aquella zona de tierra. Porque cuando llegaron los británicos a ver todo estaba destruido, la desastrosa guerra pareciera haber acabado con todo. Rusia al igual que Estados Unidos también quedó destruida.]

**_Y así, finalmente nos casaríamos  
_****_Y seríamos muy, muy felices.  
_****_Pasaría el tiempo, tendríamos nuestra casa  
_****_Me da igual si es grande o pequeña con tal de estar contigo  
_****_Luego, tendríamos un pequeño angelito.  
_****_¿Qué te parece un hijo Iggy?  
_****_¿Hombre o mujer?  
_****_Como me hubiera gustado…  
_****_Alcanzado a hacer todo eso contigo mi amor._**

No sabía donde estaba, todo era confuso. Alfred, Alfred…Alfred,

Arthur movió rápidamente su cabeza hacia todos los lados mientras de su garganta quería salir a modo ahogado el nombre del norteamericano

**Y lo vio.**

Y sonrió, entre lágrimas Inglaterra sonrió. Allí estaba Alfred. Esperándolo con esa sonrisa media en su rostro extendiendo sutilmente su mano. Corrió levemente, sintió que su cuerpo estaba débil ya que casi se tropezaba tratando de llegar pero lo consiguió. Mañana se casarían y todo sería perfecto…

Se dejo caer entre sus brazos. ¡Era tan feliz! ¡Tan tan feliz!

—No llores Inglaterra. Recuerda que tú para mí siempre serás el mejor del mundo —le sonrió para tomarle el rostro con sutileza.

Arthur no lloraba, Alfred estaba allí. Era feliz…—Promételo….esta vez, tú y yo… por siempre juntos…

—Con que "por siempre" ¿he? —río un poco mientras miraba dulcemente el menor—¡Eso sería realmente genial!

Arthur golpeó un poco el brazo del estadounidense sacándole un leve quejido.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —se quejó juntando sus labios como un niño pequeño.

—¿Por qué dices "sería"?

El americano dejo de sonreír y guardó silencio por unos momentos. Un triste, e inaguantable silencio. —I love you—sonrió levemente el americano aferrando a Inglaterra en sus brazos.

El mayor se acurrucó y sonrió ya olvidando su pregunta, pero él en el fondo, no quería una respuesta porque esta en realidad era…

—Me...too—respondió con una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos.

—I love you—volvió a repetir.

—Me too

—I love you…

—Me too

—I…lo-ve…you—la voz cada vez parecía más lejana.

Inglaterra seguía sonriendo mientras de sus ojos brotaban cristalinas lágrimas. _Había abierto los ojos._

—Me too…me too…me too…me too...me too… —repitió una y otra vez con voz quebrada a pesar de que ya nadie le respondía, nadie le acompañaba.

Estaba parado sobre ruinas sujetando con fuerza la chaqueta de Alfred, porque no había más nada, lo que había pasado hace tan sólo segundos atrás era su mente tratando de estabilizarse, quería ser feliz por unos minutos, aunque fuera una mentira, aunque fuera sólo un sueño quería serlo.

Ese día, Inglaterra repitió y repitió hasta el amanecer "me too" esperando, vana e incluso ingenuamente que ese alguien especial al que anhelaba ver y escuchar le respondiera, pero eso nunca paso, por mucho que rogó y pidió que fuera mentira, nada paso.

**_Fui feliz.  
_****_Por haberte conocido yo fui feliz.  
_****_Amaba cuando sonreías.  
_****_Odiaba cuando llorabas.  
_****_No me arrepiento de nada,  
_****_A pesar de que ya no pueda verte,  
_****_A pesar de que he dejado de existir,  
_****_No me arrepiento.  
_****_Porque para mí Inglaterra eras simplemente…  
_****_Más importante que mi vida._**

Alfred F. Jones.  
Día de su muerte, 24 de enero.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: **Olvidando

* * *

Murió Alfred y Rusia… sí, hafff ;_;, sólo les puedo decir…!hasta el próximo capitulo amados/as lectores/as! ;O;, no sé cuando sea ya que a este fic no le tengo mucho amor, pero si a ustedes les gusta avísenme.

Ahora actualizaré "Coming Out Day" creo...y voten en mi perfil por mis nuevos proyectos (?)


End file.
